Love is for fools
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Years ago a black knight of hearts fell in love and risked it all for a white queen
1. Make it go away

_Don't you remember?_

_**Stayne stared at his reflection one late moonlit evening. Standing there in his armor, his raven black hair swept across his pale face before his thin hand drew back his bangs to reveal the ugly horrible scars that now marked him. Gently touching his leather eye patch he suddenly felt that empty aching feeling fill his chest. Shutting his eye, he blocked out anything that surrounded him. The pain was far too great to go on for this long. Standing there he clutched his chest and groaned out loud before looking up and out the stained glass window and at the full moon that shinned down on him.**_

"_**Please…make it go away…"**_

_**He softly whispered.**_

_**A single tear rolled down his face causing the pain to hurt so much more. **_

"_**Stayne?"**_

_**Freezing, Stayne stood up straight and spun around to see the queen standing in the doorway of his chamber. Her large ugly head looking at him confused and slightly worried. His stomach turned by the sight of her, but he knew he had to my loyal. Forcing the pain away he stared at her and folded his hands together.**_

"_**My lady?"**_

"_**Is something the matter? I thought I heard you cry out?"**_

"_**No of course not my lady, I was just turning in for the night."**_

_**Her horrible face grinned.**_

"_**Well…if that's the case if you feel restless do come by…I may have trouble sleeping myself."**_

_**Stayne forced himself not to look disgusted. Instead, he simply nodded before the queen smiled and wished him a goodnight. Watching her go he waited until she closed the door and he heard her footsteps begin down the hall that he let himself relax. His heart still aching he quickly wiped his face praying he hadn't see his tears. Taking a deep sigh of relief, he silently went over and sat on the edge of his made bed.**_

_**What had he become?**_

_**He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.**_

_**A monster…**_

_**But that wasn't always true. In fact years before the red queen took the kingdom Stayne had been a nobody…just a humble man living in the forest. This was of course long before Underland was turned upside down. This was a much more peaceful time when Stayne lived alone and seemed perfectly happy with the life he was living. This was also when his love affair with the Red Queen's sister almost tore everything apart.**_

_**Once upon a time, many years ago…**_

"Happy birthday Angel."

Mother and father stood side by side smiling as placed the beautiful wrapped present in front of her. The paper was glittering as did the bow. Sitting at the table in the main dining hall, Angel smiled ear to ear before very gently beginning to unwrap it without ripping the paper.

Gina stood back with her arms crossed and her eyes annoyed, her large head even then couldn't hide underneath her mass of red hair.

"How come Angel gets gifts and I got nothing!"

She wined in the background.

Mother and father turned slightly, trying to be as patient as they could with their other and elder daughter.

"Because today is Angel's birthday that's why Gina, just like why you get gifts on yours."

"But it isn't fair! She always get's everything! Look at her trying to be so perfect! It's just wrapping paper, she's acting like it's made of glass!"

"Gina please."

Scolded mother softly. Turning back towards their other daughter, Angel smiled before undoing the bow and looking at the cardboard box. Smiling, she slowly opened it before gasping and looking at her parents with her big doe eyes.

"Oh you shouldn't have!"

Mother and father stood together proudly smiling as Angela lifted the glass snow globe out of the box. Inside the glass globe was a deer standing in the middle of a winter ground with beautiful snow glistened trees around it.

"Turn the key…"

Father said smiling. Turning it over Angela turned the brass key around a few times before gently shaking it. There inside a mixture of glittering snow and blue flowers swirled and danced across the crystal deer. A beautiful song began t play from the globe as Angel's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh it's beautiful…"

Gina rolled her eyes.

Mother and father stood closer and joined hands.

"Well it isn't every day someone turns sixteen."

_**Later that day… **_

Angel grew bored of the courtyard and decided to take a walk around the forest before dinner. Taking her snow globe she skipped down the cobble stoned pathway and down the hill where she often played as a child. Today had been perfect, and she had the most perfect gift in the world.

Humming to herself, the sun shinned down on her as she continued to turn the key and shake the globe, watching the tiny sparking bits of flowers and snow dance across the deer.

Tucking a piece of her beautiful white hair behind her ear she looked at the deer and smiled.

He was trapped in his perfect world.

She passed through the trees humming and shaking the globe.

A few minutes later she paused.

Something wasn't right.

Had she gone too far and didn't even know it?

She looked around the forest and heard a bird cry off in the distance. She knew these woods well but she knew she had wandered too far and mother and father would begin to worry. Turning around she planned on heading straight for the castle when…

She heard a growl.

Freezing, her eyes wandered over to the wolf that was standing between two trees. It's back arched and it's diamond like eyes glowing at her. Right away Angel saw it's dripping fangs and gulped.

"H-hello…"

She managed to softly say. Usually she never feared any creatures in the forest, but wolfs were one of the few things that still haunted her dreams. Looking straight at it she knew she was in trouble.

She slowly tried to back away.

The wolf's growl became louder.

"Easy there…"

She softly said, trying not to take her eyes out it.

The wolf growled even louder, causing her heart to pound in her chest.

Just then the wolf began running towards her. Angel's eyes widened and she felt completely frozen. Standing there she clutched her snow globe when…

The sound of a horse came, and a strong firm hand took hers and with one single scoop lifted her up. Angela gasped and found herself on the back of a beautiful gray horse.

"Hold on."

The man riding it said. Angel didn't see the man's face, but she saw he had long black hair and wore dark clothing. Using one hand to clutch onto her beloved snow globe, her other hand tightly held onto the man's waist as she turned her head and watched the wolf try to chase them.

Within seconds it was left in the dust. The horse seemed to fly, quickly speeding past the trees and into fields the wild blew through Angel's hair. Burying her face into the man's back she waited until the horse slowed down a few minutes later. They were far away from the wolf and safe now.

The horse stopped in a beautiful golden field.

Angel took a second before looking around, she knew where they were now. Her castle was just over the hill.

They stayed in silence for a moment before Angel took a second and gently touched the man's shoulder.

"Thank you…"

She softly said.

The man didn't turn.

"You shouldn't have been in these parts alone…"

Angel bit her bottom lip before touching the man's shoulder again.

"What is your name?"

The man slowly turned, as if great effort was put into the action. His long black hair hung and covered most of the left side of his face. The other side showed a slightly older striking man with a lovely gray colored eye.

He stared at her.

"Stayne…"

He managed to say.

Angel smiled, her heart was still pounding but in a different way now. Her stomach felt funny. Still smiling her hand rested on his shoulder.

"You saved me Stayne…"

"We better get you home…"

"I live…"

"Up the hill, you're the princess."

Angel looked stunned.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do…everyone does. Your Angel…the white princess, the one with hair like snow."

Angel smiled blushing slightly.

"Is that what they say in the village?"

Stayne slowly shook his head.

"I'm not from the village."

"Then where do you live?"

"Here…"

"The forest?"

He nodded.

"Where is your family?"

"Dead."

Angel lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's all right, let's get you home…"

"You live here all alone?"

"That's right."

He gently kicked the horse's sides and they silently began moving through the field. Angel used one arm to wrap around the man's waist while the other held the snow globe. Sitting there she looked up at the clear blue sky and felt the warm spring breeze blow against her skin.

"How come I've never seen you before?"

She asked, Stayne didn't bother to turn.

"Because…I don't usually leave the forest."

"How long have you lived here?"

"All my life."

Angel kept silent. Instead, she held her snow globe and waited until they rode up to the main gates of the castle. Once the horse stopped Stayne jumped off, offering his hand he helped Angel down.

Here she was able to see his face better, he looked so thin.

His cool feeling hand held her small warm one. Their eyes met and Angel's heart pounded deeper.

Stayne's eyes dropped.

Stepping forward, Angel very gently reached out towards him. Flinching away, Stayne took a step back and looked at the ground, almost ashamed.

"Please don't."

Angel cocked her head to the side and softly smiled before gently cupping the side of his face, her slim fingertips brushed away his hair and she saw what he had been hiding.

Scars, horrible deep ugly scars.

Angel's heart then had a completely different sort of ache towards it. This wasn't the ache of pity, but of pure hurt. She saw that on this man's thin and strange hidden face he was beautiful. Not the typical beauty so many people were blinded with. Not the sort that her parents often commented on about herself or the type her sister was so jealous of.

This was the beauty she saw in the willow trees. The beauty she saw whenever she laid out under the stars or chased the leafs. This was a beauty only few could see.

Stayne looked ashamed but Angel lifted his chin, making him look at her.

"What happened?"

"It was a long time ago when my parents were killed…a monster from the black sea came on the shores, it almost killed me too but I fought it."

"How awful."

"All I remember was waking up the next morning covered in the beast's blood, it had not only taken my mother and father, but my eye as well…

She saw the small leather eye patch covering him as the scars that traveled over his face. Angel's fingertips very gently touched them and Stayne watched her with uncertain eyes.

"You are very brave…and you saved my life, for that I am forever grateful."

Stayne took a step backwards and shook his head, his eyes yet again dropping to the ground.

"I'm not brave, I was just in the right place at the right time."

"True, but you must come up to meet my parents, they will very much want to meet the hero who saved their daughter's life."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't, forgive me but I must go…"

Angel sighed looking at him.

"I want to see you again."

"What?"

"I don't have many friends…my older sister is very mean to me and my parents, well…they treat me as if I'm still a child even though today I turned sixteen."

Stayne lifted his eyes.

"Today was your birthday?"

"Yes, this was a gift…see."

She shook the snow globe and Stayne's faded gray eye watched the falling snow. Twisting the key, the beautiful tune began softly playing as Stayne's and Angel's eyes locked. Slowly lowering it, she came forward and smiled.

"I hope we'll meet again Stayne, you are a very brave man."

With that she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. Stayne's breath caught as he simply stood there, taking in Angel's lovely scent of flowers. Standing back, she pushed her pure white hair away and smiled before spinning around and running up the cobble stone path towards the gates.

Stayne stood there beside his horse and very gently reached up and touched the side of his face. It had been years since someone had touched him.

At that exact moment Angel burst through the courtyard skipping with her snow globe in her hands. Gina stood by her rose garden and looked over annoyed.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

Angel smiled as she skipped by her.

"I'm in love Gina! I'm in love!"

Gina watched her younger sister pass by before rolling her eyes once more and returning to her flowers.

"Love…"

She mumbled.

"Love is for fools…"


	2. Love

Angel stared at her reflection and smiled. Softly touching her pure white hair she stood back from her vanity and eyed her snow globe that had been sitting on her dresser ever since yesterday. Casting her eyes towards the window, she saw warm sunlight spill in. Right away a smile appeared on her face as she began to think of what a beautiful day it would be to go walking in the forest.

Just then a knock came on her door and her mother walked in wearing a lovely blue gown.

"Angel, are you coming to the courtyard with your father and I?"

Angel turned.

"I was thinking about taking a walk in the forest if that's okay, it's such a beautiful day."

Angel's mother smiled.

"Of course, just as long as you don't wander and don't stay out until dark. Did you have a nice birthday?"

Angel smiled before getting up from her vanity.

"It was wonderful mother, thank-you."

Angel's mother took a step closer before gently touching the side of her daughter's face.

"Of course darling, you are after all my special girl."

A few moments later Angel was alone again in her room. Walking over to the window, she gazed out and down below into the courtyard. Sitting alone was Gina who earlier had thrown a hissy fit because father had scolded her for teasing the servants who seemed to bend over backwards just to please her. Father had told her for acting so improper she would have to skip the grand ball which Gina had been looking forward to for months.

Watching her sister she sighed, often she felt bad for her and worried that all this pent up anger would finally one day would explode. Looking at her sister's large features she wondered if Gina felt alone in the empty world of hate she was surrounding herself in. Just then she watched her mother and father walk hand in hand into the courtyard. Watching, she saw Gina see them and storm off towards her rose bushes. She knew her parents were patient and loved both their daughter's equal, but watching Gina storm off she began to worry that little things such as mother calling her 'special' and her father always remarking on how pure and beautiful she was, wasn't making her older sister bitter.

She hoped deep down inside she wasn't loved more, and tried to push aside all those terrible memories of Gina being so mean to her.

Sisters were supposed to love each other no matter what and have a special bond. Instead Angel had heard stories that ever since she was born Gina regretted her and had a deep aching hate for her.

She wondered what it would be like to have a sister who didn't tease or call her names. A sister who acted normal and was somebody she could look up to, not fear. Standing there, Angel suddenly found herself smiling. For the past day her thoughts had been clouded. Her usual worries, such as wondering why her older sister hated her so, and if her parents did indeed carry more love for her had faded away. Instead she thought back on yesterday, her birthday and by far the most interesting and happiest day she could remember.

Turning away from the window she smiled before going to her dresser and shaking her snow globe. Watching the snow fall she turned the brass key and listened to the beautiful tune.

It reminded her of him.

"Stayne…"

She whispered under her breath.

She had been saying it all night and all of this morning.

Turning the glass snow globe over in her hands and watching the glitter swirl around she felt her heart begin to pound.

"Stayne…"

She said again and laughed.

Funny fluttering came into her stomach again before she went back to her vanity and checked her snow white hair. All she could think about was him. Over and over again last night she laid awake thinking of his striking and pale face. Her memory went back to his beautiful black long hair, and those poor scars faded on his face.

Over and over again she felt putting her hand, the same hand he held with his which felt so smooth and cool against her warm skin. Putting her hand against her face her thoughts went over to every single detail of what happened and how smooth and low his voice sounded.

When she awoke today she knew one thing and one thing only…

She had to find him again.

_Later…_

Angel walked through the forest holding her snow globe and watched as sunlight spilled through the canopy of the trees above. Birds sang in the distance as she walked up and down the gentle slopes of lush green grass and wild flowers.

Dressed in one of her short white sun dresses, her hair fell on her shoulders as she took in everything around her. Somehow the forest felt different now.

That's when she stopped.

Thirty feet or so away was one of the many ponds. It's sea green sparking water reflected against the sun and looked like a beautiful crystal.

Standing besides one of the many trees was the gray horse.

His gray horse.

Feeling her heart begin to speed up, Angel smiled and used her free hand and smooth out her dress. She had been walking for at least an hour or so now and suddenly felt safe. Looking at the horse, she watched as it silently ate the grass and let the sunlight above spill over it.

She had never seen an animal so beautiful before.

Taking a step closer she wondered where he was.

"Angel?"

Angel's breath caught, spinning around she saw him leaning against one of the trees. His long black hair fallen against one side of his face. Angel stood there for a moment, not exactly knowing what to say or do. Instead she just stood there clutching her snow globe and staring at him.

The first thing that came to her was that he remembered her name, the second was that he was beautiful.

She often said many things were beautiful, that was one of the many true gifts her parents always commented on. They remarked that she loved everything and always seemed to find true beauty in anything she saw.

It could be so simple as a weeping willow tree, a sunrise or sunset, a flower, or even a deer walking through one of their fields.

But he was different, this was a different kind of beauty.

Taking a second Angel smiled.

"Hello Stayne."

He took a step closer, still wearing dark clothing and leather boots.

"What brings you to these parts? I told you it wasn't safe to be alone."

Angel took a step closer as well.

"I guess I felt safe."

"And why is that?"

"Well, maybe I knew if anything happened you would be here to save me."

Right away Stayne's eyes dropped and Angel regretted what she said. She wasn't being proper and wasn't being a lady. Stayne seemed embarrassed and she hated herself for making him feel that way. Still looking down, he kicked a few stray pebbles away before glancing up, almost as if it hurt him to do so.

"Still, you need to be careful…a beautiful young girl like yourself…"

Angel smiled and took another step closer.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Stayne looked at her, his bangs falling in his face.

"What?"

Angel kept smiling.

"You said I was beautiful…do you really mean that?"

Stayne's eyes finally drifted up.

"Of course I do…you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you."

Stayne looked up at her stunned.

"It's ture…I know usually you call men handsome but you're not like other men, your different…there's something about you…I know this isn't proper but…I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday."

Stayne stared at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Are you teasing me…because if you are just leave, I've had enough of that in my life all ready."

He took a step backwards and Angel felt panic spring inside her.

"No! of course not! Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Because look at me!"

He pushed his hair back to show his scars.

"I'm a monster."

Angel shook her head.

"No, you're not! Anyone who ever said so is wrong! You're the most beautiful and brave man I've ever met! That's why I came out here, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I wanted to see you!"

Stayne stared at her for another moment before shaking his head.

"You should leave…"

"Why?"

"You're just a child…go home."

Angel suddenly felt outraged and looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I am not a child! If you forgot I turned sixteen yesterday…I'm a woman now and a lady so please treat me with enough respect and not call me a child."

Stayne stared at her.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you all ready, to see you."

"Aren't you parents worried?"

"They knew I came here."

"They do?"

"They know I'm in the forest, I do wish you could meet them. I'm sure they would want to meet the man who saved my life."

"You're royalty, I think I'm better off staying here…"

With that Stayne slowly walked towards the edge of the pond, bending down he picked up a handful of stones and began to skip them. Standing there in total silence, Angel looked over at his beautiful gray horse before slowly joining him by his side. Watching him, she saw the stones skip across the water.

He looked at her and offered one.

Silently taking it, Angel skipped it even further than he had been doing and a few seconds later the stone plopped into the sparking water. Glancing over she saw Stayne smiling, a feature she somehow knew was rare on him yet lovely.

"You're good."

Angel bent down and took a few more, together the two stood side by side and skipped stones before he glanced at her.

"Is your name really Angel?"

Angel blushes before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No, it's just a nickname my parents gave me…my name is really Mirana."

Stayne stood there for a second before slowly smiling again.

"Mirana, I like that."

Angel smiled back.

"Thanks, Angel was just something that stuck. My parents call my sister Gina, since we used to own a cat that was named that. My sister always used to pull its tail and scream it's name as a baby."

"You're sister sounds interesting…"

Angel sighed.

"I guess she is…"

"So what would you rather be called? Angel or Mirana?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Then if you don't mind I'll call you Mirana."

Angel smiled.

"You're the first person to call me my real name is years…it's nice."

Stayne glanced at her quickly and continued to skip stones.

"You brought your snow globe?"

Angel looked up and took a second to know what he was talking about. Looking down at her hand she smiled before holding it up and shaking it.

"I thought some music would be nice…would you like to sit up in the shade near your horse."

"Winter."

"What?"

"That's my horse's name, Winter."

"That's a lovely name…"

Stayne turned, his hands now empty from stones and offered his hand to Angel as they began to climb up the gentle slope of the hill away from the shore. Angel smiled and gave her free hand, yet again enjoying the cool smooth feeling his palm felt against hers. Together they walked up towards the blossom tree where Winter was grazing. Stayne reached up and took his black cloak jacket that hung over Winter's back and laid it down.

Angel smiled.

"Thanks…"

Gently sitting down, she smoothed out her dress making sure it didn't ride up. Stayne sat beside her and watched as Angel began to turn the brass key behind the snow globe.

Setting it down in the grass, the beautiful tune began to play as birds sang in the distance.

"Mirana?"

Angel looked over.

"Yes?"

Stayne looked down at his hands, as if it was taking great effort to say what he wanted.

"Did…you really mean what you said?"

Angel smiled.

"Of course I did…do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Stayne looked up.

"Oh yes…"

His voice was barely above a whisper .

Angel smiled before playing with her hair and twirling it with her fingers.

"I would like to keep seeing you Stayne, I find you interesting."

"You…do?"

"Of course…for starters, how old are you?"

"Twenty-six…"

"When is your birthday?"

"I don't know."

Angel looked puzzled.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, you see…remember when I told you my parents were killed?"

"Yes."

"They weren't really my parents, they found me in the forest when I was just a baby. I was laying in a wicker bassinet all alone, crying and very sick. They figured whoever my parents were just left me. They raised me until the day they died, since they never knew really how old I was I always got to pick whenever my birthday was. In fact, I'm not entirely sure if I'm twenty-six or not."

"When was your birthday this year?"

"I haven't had it yet. I've been picking spring for the last few years whenever all the flowers fully blossom. I really don't do anything of course for my birthday."

"Nothing at all?"

"I don't really know anyone now. I mostly just ride Winter around near the water falls on the other side of the forest, I like being alone…well at least I used to."

Angel looked down and blushed, nervously she picked at her dress.

"What's that?"

Angel pointed to Winter and Stayne looked up near his hanging packs.

"Oh, that's my sword."

"Sword?"

"Shortly after I was on my own I joined the Kingdom of hearts army. Only fought for a short time before the wars ended."

"That was a few years ago, I remember my father speaking about them."

Stayne nodded.

"I was a knight and fought with many men. I saw some terrible things but once the war ended a sense of peace came through the land. I just simply returned to the forest and been living here since."

"Did you like it?"

"It made me feel as though I was doing something with my life."

"Were you ever scared, in battle?"

Stayne shook his head.

"I was told I was a great fighter, but I never believed so. It's hard to fight those who want to harm you when you can only half see them."

Stayne made sure his bangs fell in his face, Angel closely studied his face before sighing.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Stayne chuckled, something even odder to hear.

"I like to keep those times in the past. I did feel normal though with those men. I had a sense of respect and nobody looked at me any different. Sadly there were others who were scared and deformed worse than me. I guess being in battle that doesn't really matter, they look past it."

"I don't think your deformed."

"Well than your one of the first."

The snow globe kept playing.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

Stayne shrugged.

"Sometimes, I guess I've gotten used to being alone."

"Do you like talking to me?"

Stayne looked at Angel.

"Of course I do, your very kind."

Angel smiled before looking up at the clear blue sky.

"There's a ball tomorrow night, it's being held at my parent's castle…this is the first ball I've ever been allowed to and…well I wanted to know if you would come with me?"

Stayne looked up, his eyes stunned.

"W-what?"

"The grand ball, I didn't want to go alone and I was wondering if you would come with me."

Stayne stared at her in disbelief before looking away and shaking his head.

"No, I couldn't."

Angel cocked her head to the side.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a princess and I'm…I'm…"

"A knight?"

"Mirana, please…"

"You don't want to come with me?"

"No, of course not…"

"It's because you think I'm a child isn't it?"

"No, I mean yes…I mean…"

Angel reached over and snatched the snow globe off the grass.

"I told you all ready I'm not a child!"

Getting up, Angel knew exactly what she was doing. She was acting like exactly what she claimed she wasn't. She was storming off just like her sister would, and was just embarrassing herself. Holding back tears, she began to walk away when Stayne jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"It isn't like that."

Angel turned, feeling herself on the verge of tears.

Stayne looked down at her before gently touching her face.

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid I'll embarrass you…look at me."

Angel stared up before covering his hand that was touching her face. Pressing his hand against her cheek she closed her eyes for a second before opening them and looking right into his eyes.

"I told you, I think you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

"Mirana…"

Angel dropped her eyes.

"Fine, I understand…I'll go now."

As she began to turn Stayne's hands dropped and went around Angel's thin waist, right away her breath caught as his face came an inch away from hers. Her heart pounding, she became lost in his dark eye before he leaned over gently and pressed his lips against hers.

Angel's eyes shut and suddenly became lost. Feeling herself drift away her mouth slowly opened and closed against his. Finally he pulled away and Angel found herself struggling to breath. Opening her eyes she still tasted him against her lips. Smiling, she stared at him.

"That was my first kiss."

He smiled back.

Just then Winter snorted, making the two look over at him and gently laugh. Stayne's hand slipped into hers as he lead her towards him.

"Let's go for a ride."

Following him, she let him help her up on the horse. Wrapping her arms around his waist she saw he had taken her snow globe and put it into one of the backs beside his sword. Gently kicking Winter's sides they began to ride through the hills enjoying the sunlight.

While riding, Angel laid her head on Stayne's back and looked out at the forest. A half an hour or so later they stopped beside one of the beautiful mill grass fields. Helping her down, he lead her over to one of the trees and sat down with her.

Angel sat beside him for a second before smiling and taking his hand.

"Oh, what am I ever going to do?"

Stayne looked at her confused.

"About what?"

"I've fallen in love in just a day…are such things possible?"

Stayne looked down embarrassed and Angel giggled. No longer was she worried about being too forward or not being proper. Instead she just liked seeing his pale face blush or feel his smooth hands against hers.

"It depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"Well, if you really do indeed love that person."

"Well, I guess it really depends on if the other person loves them back."

"What if they don't know…"

Angel sighed and took his hand in hers.

"You think I'm silly don't you?"

Stayne looked up.

"Not at all…this is just…moving too fast."

Angel nodded knowing she had gone too far. Looking at his hand she suddenly felt very stupid.

"I'm sorry…"

Stayne reached over and gently touched Angel's chin, causing her to look over.

"Don't be…it's just, I've always believed good things never last, and in all honestly I don't want this to end…so why don't be just slow down, just…"

"Be friends?"

"Yeah, friends…"

"For now?"

Stayne slowly smiled again, the color in his cheeks becoming darker.

"For now."

Angel smiled.

"Good…"

Lifting his hand, she put hers against it and smiled at the size difference. Lacing her fingers against his she leaned over and laid her head against Stayne's chest.

"It really is beautiful out here…"

Stayne looked down at her, not sure before gently petting her fine white hair.

"It is…"

Angel yawned before slowly closing her eyes. A few minutes later she was fast asleep. Stayne laid there among the tall golden grass and continued petting Angel's hair before looking over at Winter who had a mouthful of grass again.

Stayne shot a look.

"What?"

Winter went on eating not saying a word. Instead, Stayne enjoyed this time, as Angel drifted further and further asleep listening to his heartbeat.

_Later…_

It was almost evening and Stayne and Angel stood beside Winter just up the hill from the castle. The sky around them was turning a beautiful shade of orange and pink.

Angel held her snow globe again and shuffled her feet as a warm breeze flew through the hair. Some of Stayne's hair fell among his face as he pushed it away.

"I guess I'll see you around again?"

Stayne nodded.

"I would like that very much…"

Angel smiled.

"I enjoyed today Stayne, thank-you."

Stayne looked at her as another breeze blew by.

"That's what friends are for."

Angel smiled.

"Friends…goodnight Stayne."

"Goodnight Mirana."

Taking her hand, he gently kissed it before stepping back. Angel smiled before hugging him as hard as she could, taking him off guard and nearly knocking him off guard. Kissing him hard and quickly on the cheek, she turned away not wanting to see his reaction and ran up the cobblestone pathway.

Stayne stood there amused as Angel rushed into the courtyard smiling.

_Later…_

Before bed Angel softly brushed her hair at her vanity. There was a full moon out and it drifted in through the curtains. Sitting there, she let her thoughts drift back to today and smiled.

"What are you looking so sappy about?"

Angel snapped out of her thoughts and saw Gina standing in the doorway, her head looking even larger in the moonlight.

Angel set down her brush and shrugged.

"Nothing…"

Gina rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you've been acting stupid ever since you came home…is it because you're in love?"

Gina stressed the word love and gave it a teasing sing song sound to it. Angel decided not to let her bother her tonight, she was too happy.

"Maybe I am…"

"Oh please who would you be in love with?"

"I happen to be in love with a very handsome man from the forest, he saved my life."

Gina put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"You're such a little brat, making up stories! You act like such a baby pretending like everything is a fairytale! I should be the one going to the ball, not you!"

Angel had no fight left in her, instead she just sat there before Gina stuck her tongue out at her and slammed her door leaving her alone. Sighing, Angel turned back to her reflection and touched her hair before looking out the window and up at the full moon.

Having no idea that in the forest a few miles away Stayne was laying on his back somewhere with his hands behind his head staring up at the same exact moon.

_The next evening…_

Angel was bored.

The grand spring ball was held in the courtyard in which millions of hanging crystals hung above them and beautiful blue and white exotic flowers were bunched up and floating in the fountain. Classical music played as all of Angel's parents friends walked around in their best, dancing on the dance floor which was under the stars.

The mad hatter was performing with his friends and kept Angel amused as she sat back at one of the tables alone watching everyone in their pastel gowns spinning around and laughing.

Sighing, she sat in her white dress and supped her face with her hands. She watched as gentlemen asked ladies to dance and saw how beautiful they all looked. In the distance she saw her parents standing together talking with friends.

Earlier Gina had thrown another fit when she saw that they were indeed not letting her go to the ball and began to trash her room. This resulted in two broken windows and father having to threaten that he would tell everyone how she was behaving and that she would ever be allowed to another social or ball ever again. Gina screamed and ran down in the basement where she remained the rest of the day.

Now Angel sat, listening to the music and watching everyone have a good time.

"Everything okay love?"

Angel looked up and smiled as the Mad Hatter walked over, dressed in his best purple and green suit.

"Of course it is, how are you dear friend."

"Oh I'm just mad with happiness, this is my far one of the greatest balls your parents have ever held."

Angel looked up as the moonlight struck the crystals and had to nod in agreement.

"I believe your right."

"Something the matter?"

Angel looked around and sighed.

"No, nothing at all."

"Well, if you want to talk I'll be over in the gardens amusing the smaller ones. You do look beautiful tonight."

Angel smiled up at her friend.

"Thank-you, you look very handsome yourself."

The Hatter winked at her before walking away. Smiling she watched him go before her breath caught.

Stayne stood a few feet away on the dance floor, dresser in a beautiful velvet black and red suit. His hair was combed and hid his scars. He stood there, his hands on his lips and watching her as people past by.

Angel smiled and got up in shock.

Slowly, she drifted over across to the dance floor, her glass heels clicking against the floor before she reached him. Right away her eyes scanned him up and down and couldn't believe how noble and lovely he looked.

"Stayne…"

Stayne gently smiled before offering his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Angel softly laughed before taking his hand.

"I thought…"

He brought her close as the music began to play.

"Well, I knew how much you wanted me to come, I don't exactly know why…seeing how I look…"

"You look amazing."

Angel said quickly and smiled. Stayne smirked as his other hand went around her waist and began to lead her with him across the floor, both danced together in a beautiful slow motion.

"Well, I just wanted to show you what a good friend I was, and that I didn't want to leave you alone…"

Angel smiled, she was truly touched by this.

"Of course I'm sure I'm cutting in line in front of millions of other men."

"You would be suspired, nobody has asked me to dance all night."

"Nobody? I'm sorry, I can't believe it."

"Well you'll have to…besides I wouldn't care if there were ten million, you're the only one I want to dance with."

Stayne smiled before Angel touched his velvet vest.

"This is beautiful…"

"I wore this back when I used to fight in the wars, it's one of the few nicer things I still own."

"It's lovely…

Stayne smiled as they two danced together on the floor under the crystals, in the distance Angel's mother and father watched and smiled. They didn't exactly know who this older darker stranger was, but they had never truly seen their daughter look so happy before in her life.

Stayne spun Angel around and she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Could have fooled me…"

Angel laughed before Stayne stared down at her. Tilting their heads, their lips slowly touched again. Pulling apart, they both smiled before Angel whispered…

"I didn't think friends were supposed to do such things?"

Stayne smiled.

"I guess we're a special type of friends Mirana."

Smiling, Angel held onto him tighter.

_Later…_

"I have something for you."

Angel said as Stayne and her sat on a bench alone in the dark courtyard. In the distance the music from the ball still played. Stayne raised an eyebrow before Angel brought out a small white box.

"I made it myself, I hope you like it."

"Mirana, you didn't have to…"

"You saved my life, of course I did."

Stayne silently took the box and opened it. Angel sat beside him nervously biting her lip.

"Do you like it? I made them last night before I went to bed…"

Laying in the box were two leather eye patches. One was black, the other was red.

Both were shaped as hearts.

"Do you like them?"

Angel asked nervously, waiting for an answer. Stayne stared at them for a moment without saying anything before looking up.

"Nobody has ever given me anything like this…"

"I'm sorry if you don't like them, I mean I understand…"

Stayne smiled and leaned forward kissing Angel on the lips and cutting her off. After a moment he pulled away still smiling before gently pushing his hair away revealing his old eye patch. Angel smiled before he very slowly looked down with his good eye.

"You better turn away for a second…"

Angel reached over and gently touched the side of his face, without saying a word she slowly took his eye patch and slid it off. Stayne was silent before Angel stared right at him.

The right eye was badly damaged, the scars that ran across it made the lid barley open and have a glassed over looked to it. The skin around it badly healed over and purple.

Angel looked at him before gently leaning over and kissing it with her soft lips. Stayne shut his good eye before Angel sat back and smiled cupping his face.

Slowly he put on the red heart eye patch and looked at her.

"What do you think?"

Angel smiled and ran her thin fingertips over his face and against the leather patch.

"I think it's beautiful…"

"No…your beautiful."

With that they leaned together and began to kiss under the stars. High above in the castle Gina stood in her bedroom watching, and hating her sister for finding the one thing she feared she never would…

Love.


	3. Becoming adults

_One month later…_

"Ilosivic you put me down now!"

Stayne laughed as he carried Angel over towards the beautiful waterfall one warm early summer morning. Angel wiggled and playfully kicked as she squealed and laughed as Stayne approached the water.

"Oh, you must really be scared calling me by my first name!"

Angel began laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she screamed as he threw themselves right into the glittering crystal clear water with a single splash. Going beneath the surface, Angel's pure white hair floated around her before she blinked under the water and stared right at Stayne's handsome face. His black hair swirled around before she helped push it back. Both smiled at each other under the water as sunlight poured down on them and tiny bubbles escaped their mouths. Swimming closer, Angel opened her mouth and pressed it against Stayne who right away released air into her. Smiling, more air bubbles escaped as they two wrapped their arms around each other and began to float up.

Breaking the surface, they gasped for air and laughed before Angel couldn't help but take one of her hands and reach up underneath Stayne's black shirt. Right away she felt his flat stomach and chest and felt that overwhelming heat go through her again.

The two had been together, but hadn't slept together yet. Instead the romance was very innocent so far and hadn't go past the wonderful kissing Angel couldn't seem to get enough of.

But lately, she began to notice a hunger she couldn't explain. An urge that made her want to just bite into Stayne's pale flesh and touch every single part of his body. Such thoughts began to overwhelm her, usually at night where she would toss and turn and wake up with a light sweat coated over her body from dreams of being with Stayne.

Such thoughts that before would bring color to her face. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling it was all part of becoming a woman. She wished it was easier to talk about such things with her mother, but every time she tried she found herself stumbling over her words.

Her parents knew very little about Stayne, only the next day her mother asked very casual in the courtyard who exactly was that tall dark stranger she saw Angel dancing with.

Angel told her mother about Stayne and how he was a knight and how he had saved her life in the forest. Her mother simply smiled and remarked on how handsome he was before going into the gardens. Since then he hadn't be brought up again, even though Angel knew her mother was beginning to suspect why every day she visited the forest now.

Angel couldn't explain it, but knew she was in love.

Now every day she wandered into the forest, usually with her snow globe and always found him waiting for her.

A week after Angel and him first met, Stayne brought her to where he had been living the past several years. There was a small crow's nest high above the trees in which only by climbing a rope ladder you could go up to. Carefully, Angel climbed behind Stayne before reaching the top. The wooden planks had been laid down himself. In fact, he said he built nearly everything himself with his own hands from sources of the forest. The railings were carved vines, and the roof were large thick pines layered. It was small, but smelled like spices and tea. Stayne laid down a blanket and the two of them sat up there together side by side, their legs swinging down and looking down at Winter.

They talked, mostly about anything that would come to mind. Stayne explained he once lived in a cabin that burned down years ago, since he returned to the forest he decided to live high above the trees so he could see everything. The two sat there until nearly sunset where he pointed out to her the beautiful view.

Angel was finally able to express her feeling and thoughts of her family. One of the many things she found interesting about Stayne was that he was a great listener. For nearly an hour she went on and on about her sister and how horrible she acted and how she feared her parents weren't able to control her.

Stayne nodded in agreement before asking…

"May I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Why…is her head so…large?"

Angel began cracking up, causing a confused smile to slowly spread across Stayne's face. Here she explained how Gina had been born that way and somehow she always resented anything that looked normal. Stayne slipped his hand into hers and told her not to worry. He was sure her parents loved both their daughter's, and that she would have to stop worrying about Gina if her sister didn't seem to worry about her.

Somehow getting this off her chest made everything seem better.

She asked about Stayne being in battle, and how he now past the time. Stayne told her that he still practiced his sword play, and did a good amount of reading since when he was younger he struggled with learning. There he pointed out to her his stacks upon stacks of books. Angel was impressed and slowly looked through them all. Eyeing his small bed, which was really just a pile of blankets laid down on the floor, a funny feeling overcame her.

She wondered what it would be like if she laid down there.

Smiling, she turned away and blushed before Stayne offered to take her home.

And like before, once they reached the pathway towards the gates of the castle, he kissed her goodnight, and as always Angel would fall asleep smiling thinking of him.

Soon they had a meeting spot, which was just below where he lived by one of the huge pine trees. Nearly every day Angel would walk out and he would be there waiting. Sometimes she would bring her basket and the two would sit together by the ponds and have lunch.

He showed her his sword one day and she gasped as he took it out and the silver glittered in the sun. There he walked behind her, slipping one arm around her waist before placing the sword in her hands.

Slowly their hands met around the sword and he showed her how to swing it. Angel wasn't one for violence nor weapons, but she couldn't help but be in total awe as the blade sang through the air every time they moved it together.

Soon they began chasing each other, Angel always having to hike up her skirt as she laughed running from him through the fields. One time he caught her, and both tumbled down into the grass. Rolling on top of her, his hair hung down as he stared down at her beautiful eyes.

Angel was out of breath and just laid there enjoying his weight on her. That's when something funny happened, something that Angel felt press against her. Raising an eyebrow she looked confused before Stayne very quickly lifted himself off blushing and turning away. Angel hiked herself up and sat up smiling, not exactly knowing what happened.

"Stayne what is it?"

Stayne had his back towards her and was hunched over in an odd way. Right away he moved his hand.

"Just give me a second…"

"Stayne?"

"Go get Winter, I'll take you towards the river."

"Okay.."

Angel stood there a moment longer before shrugging and walking to get a the hose. A few minutes later when she returned Stayne seemed fine, even though his face did look flushed.

He took her riding, often she clung onto him as he raced Winter around. Sometimes they would walk hand in hand taking in everything, and mostly they just laid together watching the clouds. Every evening, he would walk her home, and every evening he would kiss her goodbye.

All Angel began thinking about was Stayne, in fact she dreaded the days where she wasn't able to visit him. In fact, the first time that she was forced to stay in for the afternoon to learn her lessons, she didn't get a chance to go into the forest at all. The entire time she sat back, yawning under her hand and looking out the window, day dreaming about him.

Before dusk, she was finally finished and nearly burst out into the courtyard before she stopped dead in her tracks.

Both her parents were standing in the courtyard talking with Stayne, his sword hooked to his side. Her breath catching, she slowly walked over and saw the pale and worried expression in Stayne's eyes.

Her mother and father turning, both softly smiled.

"Angel, we ran into a friend of yours…"

Angel honestly didn't know what to say, instead her father broke the silence and patted Stayne on the shoulder.

"A soldier in my eyes is always welcome in my kingdom, please do visit Stayne and thank-you for keeping an eye out for my daughter…she means the world to my wife and me."

Stayne only nodded before bowing his head.

"Of course sir."

That's when Angel's mother smiled and tugged on her husband's arm.

"Come darling, let's go inside…don't be long Angel."

Angel only nodded before her mother let out her hand to Stayne.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Stayne, do take my husband's word and visit more often."

Stayne humbly took the queen's hand and kissed it before Angel watched her parents walk in the opposite direction. She knew they weren't upset or angry, in fact she suspected her mother knew what was going on. In fact just a few days before while she was in the rose garden her mother picked a flower and tucked it in Angel's snow white hair and smiled.

"There aren't many things finer than a flower for a flower…well maybe being in love."

Angel was puzzled at this remark and the way her mother winked at her before walking away. Watching her parents leave now, her heart pounded in her chest. Stayne had been her secret, her own little escape from having to be so perfect. Now he was known, this made reality set in and seeing his pale expression she now truly knew how much she loved him.

It had only been a week or so since they first met, but every time since then had been magic. Now here he was, standing in the courtyard looking ashamed.

"Stayne…are you all right? You're shaking?"

She watched his hands tremble as she took a step closer. Stayne lifted his eyes and breathed a deep sigh.

"The guards they stopped me…if it wasn't for your parents I think they would have killed me."

Angel gasped.

"Why? What happened?"

"I came marching in with my sword drawn, I thought something had h-happened to you…"

His words began to break up.

"You didn't some this morning and I waited and waited…I looked all over the forest and for some strange reason I thought something had happened. I don't know what came over me…I barged in ready to kill someone, I must look like such a fool."

Angel's heart ached, slowly she cupped his face making him look at her.

"You thought something had happened?"

Stayne shook his head, his black heart eye patch showing through his fallen hair.

"I was stupid, what your parents must think…"

"You were scared for me, you were trying to protect me…there's no shame in that."

"I…should have k-known you're a princess and don't always have time wasting your time in the forest with me, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. I should be the one who's sorry…I should have told you I wasn't able to come out today. My parents make me take lessons now, I was on a bit of a break earlier but they said it's the proper thing to do. I really should have told you…I'm sorry."

Stayne looked at her, his eyes heartbreaking. Angel smiled and looked up at him.

"I was thinking about you all day…"

"You were?"

His eyes slowly lit up. Angel smiled and nodded.

"Of course I was…"

"Your parents…"

"Don't worry about them, they will love anyone I love."

"What?"

Angel's breath caught, she now knew what she said and stood there before Stayne smiled. This time he reached up using both his hands to hold her.

"You…l-love me?"

Angel smiled before nodding again.

"Yes."

Stayne smiled and gently pushed her hair away.

"I love you too…"

Both leaned in and began to kiss as Angel's parents watched in the distance. Her mother smiled in awe while her father shook his head and sighed.

"He's too old for her…"

Angel's mother playfully punched her father's arm.

"Please, your nearly twice my age…besides, look at how happy she is. Stayne is a good man, someone we could use again in our kingdom. That's what you want…someone who loves and protects your daughter?"

Sighing, Angel's father nodded.

"I guess I do…"

"Good, now all we need is to find a fitting man for Gina."

The king sighed even louder.

"I believe that may take a little longer than expected."

Smiling, Angel's mother took her father's hand and they walked away.

The next day Angel was stunned to find out that her father had offered Stayne a job in the kingdom. Stayne at first was unsure of what to say and explained that her father pulled him aside and asked if he wouldn't mind being some sort of security in these dark times, most of all with his daughters wandering around. That evening as they two laid against a tree, Stayne gently petted Angel's hair and asked if he should take the position or not.

Angel curled up against him, and smiled.

"Of course you should, we can be together all the time then…if that's what you want?"

Stayne gently kissed the top of her head, his grip around her tightening.

"Of course that's what I want…I just didn't want to bring any shame to you or your family."

Angel took Stayne's hand, fitting her much smaller one against his and gently kissed his fingertips.

"Stayne, how could the man I love shame me?"

With a smile Stayne looked around and finally up at the velvet night sky.

"I'll sure miss this place…but if it means being with you, I'll soon forget about it."

Angel looked up at the stars and shook her head.

"No, never. This is our special place…we'll never forget about it."

With that the two fell asleep under the stars in each other's arms.

Stayne was welcomed into the kingdom and of course everyone wondered about the mysterious knight who had joined the king's side. Gina of course was extremely unfriendly the first dinner they all had together but Angel couldn't help but notice she kept staring at Stayne the entire time and glaring at her.

Stayne was a gentlemen and very humble, he talked softly with her parents and even tried to be friendly to Gina who after dinner offered her hand. Stayne kissed it and said it would be an honor working for her family. Gina giggled and right away Angel knew what was going through that awful big head of hers.

She wanted him.

That first night Angel walked Stayne to his quarters. Winter was outside in the stables with the rest of the horses. Standing in the doorway, she smiled with amusement as Stayne looked out from the balcony at the view.

"Do you like it?"

Stayne turned and smiled.

"It's wonderful…"

Angel joined his side, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

"I guess that's why they call it wonderland."

Of course her mother came in, clearing her throat and making them turn around. Smiling, she told Angel it was time for bed before thanking Stayne yet again for agreeing to stay. Stayne blushed and bowed his head telling her the pleasure was all his.

That night Angel laid awake restless. For some strange reason she found herself waiting for Stayne to come to her. Watching the moonlight she somehow felt comforted knowing he wasn't too far away. Feeling safe, she turned over and holding her pillow, she wanted to hear the sound of his heartbeat as she slowly drifted asleep.

Now here they were, it had been a few weeks since Stayne had entered the kingdom. He usually during the day stayed with Angel's father, standing by his side looking noble in his uniform. Angel always found ways to spy on him and always tried to make him smile by making faces whenever she past the room. The afternoons were their own. Usually they went into the forest together, running, riding, and laughing. Today they were swimming under the waterfalls and enjoying the warm weather. Eariler the day before they left, Angel caught Gina talking to Stayne in one of the hallways, finding any excuse to touch him. Seeing him uncomfortable he was, Angel walked up and smiled.

"Stayne, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Gina snapped around, her eyes outraged.

"Can't you see we're talking!"

Stayne stepped aside and locked his arm with hers.

"It's okay, some fresh air sounds good…it was nice talking with you Gina."

Quickly they walked away as Gina stood back, her hands made into tiny fists. Once they left the courtyards Stayne gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank-you, she wouldn't stop talking…"

Angel smiled as they made their way over to the stables.

"I think she might like you."

All of the color left Stayne's face as Angel laughed.

Now here they were, sunbathing on one of the rocks listening to the waterfall. Angel was just in her slip and Stayne was only in his slacks. The rest of their clothes were drying on some branches. Laying together, both had drifted off under the warm sun. Stayne's black hair was still slightly slicked back while Angel pooled around her like a cloud. Finally Angel opened her eyes from the sound of birds chirping. Lazily she smiled before staring down at Stayne who was sleeping.

Looking at his chest she never notices his muscles before, or how smooth his skin was. Gently reaching over she touched his flat stomach and began to move her hand up to his chest. Slowly Stayne cracked open an eye and smiled.

"Hi…"

Angel smiled down.

"Hi…"

Stayne looked down at himself before raising an eyebrow.

"And what are you doing?"

Angel softly giggled.

"Looking…"

"Is that so?"

Angel nodded before taking his hand and putting it up to her breast, the thin silk of her slip clung to her. Right away Stayne looked embarrassed and tried to move his hand away.

"No…"

"Why?"

Stayne looked up at her uncertain before Angel leaned down and softly kissed his chest, right away those dizzy feeling overcoming her again. Stayne laid there, trying to find control, squirming slightly before lifting Angel's head. Staring at her he rolled on top of her catching Angel by surprise.

Angel nervously laughed as Stayne's hair hung down around her. Right away Angel's heart began to pound. Stayne took in a deep breath before Angel looked down at him.

"What's happening to you?"

Stayne looked down slightly embarrassed before looking down at her.

"I've…never been with…a w-woman b-before…"

Angel couldn't believe it.

"Really?"

Stayne nodded before looking down, right away Angel reached up and traced his scars with her fingertips.

"Make love to me…"

"What?"

Angel didn't exactly know what she was saying but it seemed right.

"Make love to me…I want to."

"But I might h-hurt y-you…"

"You could never hurt me…"

Stayne looked down at her before trying to get himself together, hovering above her with his arms planted on each side of her he took another deep breath.

"Are you sure?"

Angel reached up and deeply kissed him.

Within a few minutes Stayne had unbuckled his slacks, sliding them down his thin legs, Angel looked away stunned. She had never seen anything like that before, in fact it scared her. Stayne positioned himself on top of her before gently leaning down and kissing her neck. Angel shifted for a second before Stayne began to lift her slip.

Feeling his hot breath against her neck she began to panic. This was really happening. Looking up at the clear blue sky she listened at the water before holding onto his shoulders.

"You…ready?"

Angel bit her bottom lip and nodded. Stayne softly smiled and used his own legs to spread hers. Within seconds it happened and he was inside her and the most horrible pain went through Angel that she cried out and clung onto him. Right away Stayne stopped and looked down concerned.

"Did I hurt you?"

Angel took a second, trying to let these horrible cramps settle away. Stayne looked down and pulled himself out, his eyes terrified.

"You're bleeding!"

Angel held onto his shoulders, giving herself a second.

"I think that's supposed to happen…try it again."

Stayne shook his head.

"No!"

"Stayne please…once more, I promise I'll tell you to stop if it hurts too much."

Stayne looked down at her before her hand gently touched his cheek.

"Come on…"

Stayne took a second before laying back on her and doing it again. This time the pain wasn't as bad but Angel hissed softly under her breath before Stayne just laid there for a second trying to get comfortable.

"You okay?"

Angel slowly nodded.

"Yes…"

Stayne looked down at her before deeply kissing her and laying his head against hers. Feeling his soft hair, somehow things felt better.

"I love you so much…promise you'll never leave me."

Angel was puzzled by this comment.

"Why would I ever leave you, I love you…"

"Just promise please…"

Angel held onto him as he began to move, laying back Angel couldn't believe what she was feeling. Clinging onto him, she felt herself slowly move back and forth against the hard surface of the rock, the pain slowly settling away.

"I…promise…"

Stayne looked down at her and moved again, making her breath catch. Holding her by her shoulders, Stayne went in even harder making her cry out. A few seconds later his head was down and was slowly moving at a slower and more eased pace. Angel watched the sky and held onto his arching shoulders before he made a strange noise.

Right away Angel felt something, almost like wamth. Stayne shook for a second before turning his head. His warm breath going against her face.

Angel laid there in shock before touching his face.

"Did you finish?"

"I…think so, are you all right."

"Just kiss me, okay?"

Stayne moved over, brushing his hair away and gently began to kiss her. Afterwards when both were dressing, Angel slightly embarrassed washed up in the water still feeling sore. Slipping her dress on, she somehow felt different. She was a woman now and somehow felt as if everyone would know just by looking at her. She wasn't ashamed, nor regretted it. She just felt strange. Glancing over, she watched Stayne slip his shirt on and smiled.

She was in love with that man.

That evening they rode back together and before going their own ways Stayne took her aside and leaned in close before whispering…

"One day I'll make you my wife my love…I promise."

Stunned, Angel felt his lips against her skin before he kissed her hand and left her alone with her thoughts. Wandering to her bedroom she silently closed the door before smiling.

She couldn't believe what she was feeling.

Just then she saw Gina sitting at her vanity, the snow globe in her hands. Nearly screaming, Angel walked over.

"Gina, what are you doing?"

Gina set down the snow globe before standing up and making a face.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see how the little whore was doing?"

Angel gasped.

"Gina!"

"Don't think you're so special, daddy said there's a prince from another kingdom who's very interested in me, so stop thinking you are."

"Gina I…"

Gina pushed past her.

"He'll leave you…I hope you know that. He's nothing but a freak…"

Before Angel could say anything she slammed the door and left her. Angel stood there for a second before sitting down and holding her snow globe. Gently shaking it she held back tears.

Gina was wrong…Stayne would never leave her.

Never.


	4. A dream come true

Angel sat on her balcony just a few weeks after making love to Stayne for the first time in the forest. Today had been beautiful, the warm sunlight poured down on her china white skin, and her thin gentle hands held her snow globe which she shook every few seconds before watching the glitter and snow swirl around. Twisting the brass key she listened to it's lovely tune and smiled before watching a few blue birds fly past her and into the cloudless sky.

Down below in the courtyard was her father and Stayne. Both were with the other knights and guards and were overlooking the map of Underworld. Lately her father had been asking a lot from Stayne, in fact from dawn until dusk he had Stayne follow him around, consulting in different tasks of security around the kingdom. Angel could see how pleased this was making Stayne, for the first time in years since he first left the military he had purpose. He wasn't looked down on for his scars or the fact he seemed so different…instead everyone seemed almost in awe of him.

Her father acted as though he was the son he never had. Just a few evenings before when there was yet another ball held at the kingdom he brought Stayne around, introducing him to everyone proudly and remarking on his height and strength. Stayne had become the talk of the kingdom and the surrounding villages, but as always Stayne stayed humble and stayed at her father's side doing his duty. That night at the ball Gina had met Philip from another kingdom nearby. Philip was a short chubby man but the second Gina laid eyes on him the two sat at one of the back tables and talked most of the night. Watching, Angel knew her parents had something to do with it, and more than likely Philip was just interested because of the crown. Arranged marriages were rare now, but someone like Gina, it didn't surprise Angel that Gina would hop on the first thing that came in front of her. Sadly Gina wasn't interested in love, she just wanted to pretend to be normal and better than everyone else, always believing somebody was judging and just wanting a husband to say she had a husband.

Of course at one point during the evening Gina had forced Stayne to dance with her. Angel watched amused at how uncomfortable he was and how quickly he went back to her looking relieved to have gotten away.

Ever since that afternoon at the waterfalls things had been slightly different. The morning following Angel felt so strange, things seemed so different now. All her senses were tuned in a different way now and she felt as though the second her mother laid eyes on her she would know what she had been doing.

Instead nobody had said anything, but the moment she past by her father's courtroom and saw Stayne dressed in his armor beside her father's throne, both caught each other's eyes from across the room and Angel felt her breath catch.

He smiled at her, trying to stay in character beside her father who was reading. Angel hid beside the doorway looking at him and couldn't believe how handsome he was. Right away she smiled knowing just the day before hand she had made love to him, and that the two of them had shared something private…something special. Later that night they met each other in the hallway, where he pulled her aside and asked how her day was. For a brief second Angel thought she wouldn't be able to even look at him. Instead she glanced up smiling and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. Confused, Stayne just smiled and hugged her back before Angel kissed him roughly on the cheek.

"I love you."

She said before turning and leaving for bed.

Now since then they had been to the forest several other times, once more since then they attempted to make love again. This time it was in the tree house Stayne used to live in. Laying down on some of the old dusty blankets he had left behind, Angel stared up at the canopy of the trees and smelled the pine and pollen around her.

Taking a deep breath, she laid there waiting. Stayne seemed a little less embarrassed but still couldn't seem to stop telling her that if he hurt her even once he wanted her to say something. Gently laying on top of her, Angel braced herself for the pain. The second he entered her she stiffened for a second and then relaxed.

Stayne laid there, his weight crushing her before looking down with his one eye.

"Are you all right?"

Angel nodded and told him to keep going.

A few minutes later when the moving stopped, and his shoulders arched and the warmth came again he lowered his head and nuzzled it against her neck gasping for air. Angel laid there for a second and asked yet again…

"Did you finish?"

Lifting his head, still trying to catch his breath he nodded and rolled off her. The rest of the afternoon they laid together side by side. His arm curled around her and her head laying on his chest.

"I love you Mirana…"

He whispered.

Laying there, Angel smiled and fell asleep.

Since then they mostly went to the forest just to get away from it all. Sometimes they would go swimming, other times they would lay in the field after riding Winter and Angel would have him read something to her.

A few days before after swimming, Angel watched Stayne slip out of the water, his hair dripping in his face. Swimming to the shallow end, she gazed up at him and smiled.

"Stayne?"

He looked down, reaching for his shirt. Water beaded off his skin and dripped down on the sun bleached rocks.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…see you?"

Stayne looked puzzled.

"What?"

Angel blushed slightly before swimming closer, reaching up she touched his leg.

"Can I see you, all of you?""

Stayne stared down at her for a moment before fully understanding. His eyes widening he looked away for a second and coughed.

"Ummm…"

"People who are in love, they do that right? They see each other, everything right?"

Stayne honestly didn't know what to say, instead he stumbled over his words before Angel sat up from the water, kneeling in the few inches of water around her. Lifting her soaking wet slip, she took it off with one single pull and threw it to the side where it landed on one of the rocks with a plop. Kneeling there in the water, completely naked and only a foot or so away from Stayne, she sat up straight and threw her hair over her shoulders waiting for a response. For the first time ever she felt completely comfortable, she didn't think Stayne was judging her nor got embarrassed.

Stayne looked away for a second before his eyes came back to her, slowly looking up and down with wonder.

Silently, Stayne sat on the edge of the rock and began to undo his slacks, his eyes not leaving her for even a second. Watching him slide them down, he took a second before throwing them to the side. It was now Angel's turn not to look embarrassed. Looking at him, her eyes drifted down in a very curious way before smiling. Standing, she felt the water drip off her naked body before going over to him.

She saw he was breathing heavy.

Standing in front of him, the water now only up to her ankles she smiled and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Can I…touch it?"

Stayne looked at her before shrugging, color coming into his face.

Angel nodded before leaning down slightly and put her hand around it. Pulling slightly she heard Stayne mutter a moan before standing up straight.

"Easy Mirana…"

Angel looked down and watched in complete wonder over what was happening. That's when she looked up at him and saw he was sweating. Letting go, she gently took his hand and put it against her breast before smiling.

"I guess we kinda look funny this way huh?"

Stayne nervously laughed before his free arm went around her waist. Bringing her over, he sat back down completely and had her sit on his lap.

"You cold?"

"A little…"

Stayne gently began to rub her arms before making her lay close against him. Kissing the top of her head he smiled before very softly began humming the tune from her snow globe. Right away Angel smiled and laced her hand against his.

Now here she was, a few days later passing the afternoon and watching him. This morning had been very interesting, Philip and Gina had announced their engagement and her mother had been busy most of the morning starting wedding plans.

Angel couldn't believe it, but hoped this was now Gina's chance at happiness. Angel prayed that finally Gina's bitter rotten attitude towards life would finally turn around now that she had somebody to spend her life with.

Sitting there she wondered if her parents would ever allow Stayne and herself to become married. Sitting there she knew how highly they now thought of Stayne, but didn't exactly know how they would feel since he wasn't royalty. Smiling, she shook her head. She remembered the night when Stayne and herself first made love how he had whispered that one day he would make her his wife, but since then they hadn't talked about it any further.

Things had been going fast enough as it was.

Besides, she didn't want to rush nor ruin anything. She was perfectly happy where she was, but the thought of not being able to spend the rest of her life with Stayne scared her, even to the point that she knew she would leave all of this behind including her own parents just to be with him.

Sitting there she softly hummed and watched him.

At one point she saw him looking up in her direction and smiling.

That evening, Angel waited in one of the upper hallways while her parents were downstairs with Gina and Philip going over wedding plans. Leaning against one of the walls, Angel twirled her hair with her finger. Finally she heard his footsteps coming. Smiling, she leaned against the wall before hearing his leather boots click against the carpet. Stopping, he stood in front of her and looked down playfully smiling.

Angel smiled back before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in close.

"Beautiful evening isn't it?"

Stayne smiled before pinning her against the wall.

"It sure is."

Before Angel knew it, they were kissing like madmen.

Later, Stayne was called back downstairs by Angel's father. Nearly out of breath, the two stood apart and quickly fixed themselves before he squeezed her hand.

"I'll be back."

Smiling, she watched him go before eyeing the door to his bedroom. Standing there, she checked over her shoulder and saw he was out of sight. Walking towards the door, she gently pushed it open and stepped inside.

Besides the moonlight pouring in, the entire room was in darkness. Standing there, Angel suddenly smiled and walked over to his neatly made bed. Taking a seat on the edge, her hand smoothed out the sheets and smelled the faint scent he always carried. A mix between spice and wild blossom trees. A smell she now loved and seemed to go crazy over. Looking around, she saw how neatly and in order his things were. Seeing his sword across the way she smiled before looking down at his nightstand where an unlit lantern stood and a few books.

Cocking her head she saw something behind one of the books. Reaching over her thin hands found it and slowly brought it up to her face.

The moonlight caught it an made a sparkle against her eyes.

Angel gasped.

It was a beautiful ring.

Angel stared at it before she heard him by the doorway and nearly scared.

"It belonged to my aunt…the woman who took care of me. She told me one day when I grew up to give it to a woman I loved."

Angel looked over and saw him standing in the doorway, right away she was at a loss of words.

"Umm, Stayne I'm sorry…I just came in and…"

Stayne slowly walked over, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It was really the only thing of value that I owned. I remember some of the nights when I was in battle where I would lay awake under the stars holding that ring and thinking that somewhere…somehow there would be a person who could look past my face and might love me…that person would be my wife one day."

He knelt in front of her and Angel felt her breath catch. Gently, he reached out and slowly slipped the ring on Angel's finger.

"I know I'm not royalty, and I know such a beautiful girl like yourself could find someone much more suited for a husband…but if I don't ask it now I never will…"

Angel felt her heart pound.

"Stayne…are you asking me to marry you?"

Stayne smiled a little before nodding, his hands slighting shaking from being so nervous.

"Yes…"

Angel right away felt the entire world spin, for a brief second she expected to wake up in her bed, remembering the amazing and overwhelming dream that was happening right now. Instead she just sat back, feeling tears of joy begin to creep behind her eyes.

"Yes…"

Suddenly a grin appeared across Stayne's face. Holding her hand, he leaned over and deeply kissed her. Gasping against him, Angel felt his mouth begin down her neck before she raised her hand that rested on his shoulder and stared at the ring.

It was honestly a dream come true…

Nothing could ruin this…at least that's what she thought.


	5. Nightmare

_Angel found herself in the back of a carriage, riding along the many dirt roads that left the kingdom and into the forest. She sat there in one of her many beautiful white sparking dresses that seemed to pool around her, net after net after net of fabric and gems. She eyed the window and looked out at the passing trees and saw it was evening, the dark sky was now an ugly gray overcast and a swirling fog seemed to be floating in the air. The carriage bumped slightly and she heard outside the horses leading the way. Sitting on the velvet bench, she folded her hands and saw a beautiful blue compact sitting in her lap. Opening it with her fragile thin fingers she looked at her reflection and nearly gasped._

_It wasn't her she was staring at, no this was another person's reflection. In it she saw a beautiful young woman with fair skin and long blond hair._

_She was beautiful._

_Angel blinked and the reflection was still there. She waved her hand over the tiny mirror and as did the girl's reflection. She opened and closed her mouth, and the reflection did the same._

_Just then a gentle hand touched her hand and Angel jumped, dropping the mirror and watching it skid to the velvet covered floor._

"_It's just a trick."_

_She heard him whisper and right away any worry of what she had just seen disappeared. Just hearing his voice she knew she was safe. _

_Suddenly she didn't seem to care about who that girl was in her own reflection._

_She glanced over and saw him, looking so handsome in his armor. His black eye patch was on that she made him, and his flowing black hair swept across his pale face. Right away Angel saw her beautiful sparking ring on her finger and the most overwhelming feeling came over her._

_They were to be married._

_Smiling, she felt his hand slip into hers._

"_Stayne, where are we?"_

"_That doesn't matter…"_

"_Who's driving the carriage…"_

_Stayne smiled and reached over brushing her bags away from her face._

"_Shhhh, that doesn't matter anymore…"_

_Slowly his lips pressed against hers. Angel felt her entire body break out in goose bumps as she closed her eyes and smiled as his hand gently went around her waist and squeezed. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head to the side and enjoyed as their lips opened and closed against each other._

_Then…_

_Something happened._

_His lips seemed to press against hers much harder than usual. Most of the time whenever they were doing this it was always Stayne who was gentle and wanted to take things slow. Feeling his tongue slip into her mouth she suddenly couldn't breathe. Trying to push away, she shook her head, her hands against his chest and smiling. She just wanted to sit with him wherever they were going. She wanted to hold his hand and just lay her head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat._

_But the kisses kept coming, faster and much more rougher. That's when he took her firmly by the shoulders and began to turn her towards the seat. His eye blank of any emotion. Angel shook her head, still trying to smile._

"_No, not now…"_

_But his grip became tighter, turning her towards the plush seat his fingers dug into her as he smothered her with rougher kisses. That's when Angel knew something was wrong._

"_Stayne no…"_

_But he wouldn't stop, laying on top of her he began reaching underneath his metal breastplate and the sound of unsnapping filled the carriage. Feeling that part of him press up against her leg she tried to sit up and tilt her head to the side to avoid his kisses._

"_I said no Stayne…"_

_That's when he shoved her down on the seat, hurting her back. Angel's eyes widened and that's when she knew he wasn't listening. Looking up at him she had a horrible drawing horror thought. What if this wasn't her Stayne, what if it was some monster or someone sent from her sister._

_She shook her head again and tried to sit up._

"_No!"_

_His hands began trying to lift up her dress, struggling with the layer, after layer of fabric. Laying back on the seat, pinned by his body Angel now felt scared. Slapping away his hands, she began squirming and crying out._

"_No! Stop!"_

_He then knelt between her two legs, still struggling with pushing up the fabric of her flowing dress. Her heart pounding, she was terrified and began trying to slap him away even harder. Feeling his rough hands grab her by her hips, he forced her down on the seat and then began discussed and grabbed her legs by the ankles forcing them apart. Her white strap high heels still on._

_Angel threw her head back wanting this to stop, she wanted her parents._

"_No please God !"_

_She prayed whoever was driving the carriage would hear her helpless screams and stop. Instead it kept going, trying to push her hands down between her legs and stop him from lifting the last of her dress, she screamed as he reached up and snapped the last of the dress that was in his way underneath. Throwing it to the side, he laid between her spread legs and lifted the last piece of fabric that hung in front of her crotch. _

"_NO PLEASE NO!"_

_Angel snapped her eyes shut, wishing she could just escape and remember when they first made love by the waterfalls. Instead she opened her eyes and saw him working himself out and screamed. Within seconds he tried entering her. Angel felt it pulsing against her inner thigh and screamed even louder again._

"_Hold still damnit!"_

_He screamed gritting his teeth. Angel thrashed her head side to side before he used his hand and shoved himself into her with full force. Screaming, Angel couldn't believe this new pain and wanted to die. Sinking into her, Stayne laid there for a second before holding onto her tight. Turning to the side, tears rolled down her face as she felt as if she was about to pass out. Crying, she laid there like a limp doll as he pumped away in her and found a rhythm. Laying between her legs, he laid his face against hers and grunted every time he made the two of them move. Trying to push him off her, Angel's struggles seemed useless._

_Then he slowed, and finally stopped._

_Angel waited for the warmth but it didn't happened. Instead he just laid there for a second making her think it was really over. Laying there in shock, she couldn't believe the man she loved had done this. That's when he ripped the top of her dress revealing her breasts. Angel screamed as he tried to start again and snapped her eyes shut._

"_Stayne please! I love you!"_

_That's when he stopped, looking down at her Angel began to cry, trying to cover her face she wanted to die. Stayne stared down and his eyes flickered for a second as if he finally saw what a horrible thing he was doing._

"_The baby…where is she?"_

_Angel opened her eyes._

"_What?"_

_Stayne stared down at her, his face paler than usual. Angel blinked and looked down before screaming. Underneath her white now torn gown was a perfectly found pregnant stomach. Inside her aching now harmed body she felt something moving inside of her._

_It kicked._

_Angel laid there and screamed before Stayne slowly pulled out of her and knelt in front of her laying on the seat in the mass of her torn dress. Angel began crying, completely terrified feeling her massive stomach._

"_What's happening to me?!"_

_Stayne stared at her before reaching down where her legs were, still clad in white tights. Lifting it, he showed her his fingertips that were stained with blood._

_He stared at her._

"_What did you do to the baby?"_

_Angel laid there, staring at the blood. She now no longer felt any more kicks._

"_What?"_

_Stayne leap on top of her, his gloved hand gripping around her throat and choaking her._

"_Where's the baby! What have you done?! Where's Alice!"_

Angel snapped awake.

It was night still, the full moon was out and dimly lit the room. Shooting up, covered in sweat Angel grasped her chest and looked around wide eyed.

It was a nightmare.

Taking a second to fully know she was awake, Angel felt her heart race in her chest before glancing down and seeing Stayne, still fully dressed laying beside her. His arm still partly around her, undisturbed by her waking.

Angel took a second and felt herself shaking.

She had never had a dream like that before.

Looking around wide eyes she then felt tears begin to build. She had never been so scared before in her entire life. It all seemed so real.

Taking a second, she took a few deep breaths before glancing over at Stayne. For a brief second she wondered if she should wake him or not. Looking down at him she then saw her ring sparking on her finger. Just hours ago he had asked her to be his wife.

How could she ever dream such a horrible thing. Stayne loved her and would die before he ever hurt her. Sitting up, she so badly wanted to cry out, but took a second before looking down at her ring.

"Just a dream…"

She softly said before feeling chills.

"Just a dream…"

Tomorrow Stayne and herself would break the news to her parents. She wondered if how nervous she felt had something to do with such a horrible dream. Looking down at Stayne she felt heartbroken. How could she ever think such a thing? Stayne protected and loved her.

Slowly laying back down, afraid to fall asleep she curled up close to Styane and laid against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Styane mumbled in his sleep and held her tighter. Taking a second, Angel relaxed before laying there waiting for dawn.

Before she drifted off to sleep again she thought…

"Who's Alice?"


	6. Heaven

Angel sat on her fainting sofa that faced the balcony early the next morning. Nervously biting her nails, she sat back in only her slip and watched Stayne sleep. It was a little after dawn and outside she heard birds chirping. Still shaken by the nightmare, she couldn't believe how real it all seemed and how terrified she felt once she woke up. Never taking her eyes off him as he slept, she knew it was perfectly normal to have nightmares, in fact when she was a little girl she used to have ones such as evil monsters that looked like her sister hiding under bridges. But somehow this nightmare was different, it didn't seem to want to leave her, in fact her mind kept going over what had happened over and over again.

She wondered who was that pale beautiful girl in the reflection in the mirror, was she someone else or someone she had met long ago and forgot? Her mind kept going back to what she had dreamed on having taken place in the back of the carriage. Watching Stayne lay in the middle of the bed, dressed in his long button down black shirt that went down to his knees and tights she couldn't even believe her mind would think such horrible things.

But every time she shut her eyes flashes kept coming back over and over again. She remembered how tightly he had held her, how much of a frenzy he was trying to left up her dress, and how horrible her insides hurt when he forced himself into her. In fact the pain she felt wasn't anything like the cramps she felt when they first made love by the water falls. Instead it was ugly and forced, she remembered how it felt as if she was being torn apart and how something of his kept slapping up against her, something pulsing and horrible. Something inside of him that was making him crazy, something that made him want to hurt her and release into her.

Then her stomach and the blood, those were truly the things that had made her so frightened she was scared to death to even try to fall asleep for too long again after that. Instead she had slowly gotten out of bed, lifting Stayne's arm and taking a seat on her fainting sofa to think. Her memory kept playing back on what had happened. How her stomach had grown so large within seconds and how she felt something moving inside of her.

The blood on Stayne's fingers and his outraged crazed words.

"What have you done with the baby! Where's Alice?!"

Who was Alice?

Sighing, she watched Stayne and finally sighed loudly.

It was just a nightmare, nothing more. Of course it wasn't real, her Stayne would never hurt her. He loved her more than anything in the world.

Looking down at her ring her heart dully pounded in her chest. She was alive, and in love. This morning should have been one of the happiest days of her life. She was engaged to a man she had fallen head over heels in love with. A man who she let take her virginity, something that was secret and special between the two of them.

She thought back again on that maybe the dream was just part of her being scared of telling her parents. She knew they thought very highly of Stayne, and somewhat understood that something was going on between the two…but part of her couldn't worry that the news of her engagement would bring trouble…most of all from her sister who wanted all the attention on her now that she was to marry Philip.

Sitting there, she studied her ring and smiled. It truly was beautiful. Looking over at Stayne she then found herself wanting to smile more. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. Watching him, she found her worries slipping away.

That was her fiancé'.

He was so perfect.

Silently getting up, she wandered over to his unmade bed where the silk sheets were still bundled up from where she slept. Gently kneeling on the edge of the bed, she brushed her hair back and wondered if her mother was awake yet and noticed that she wasn't in her own bedroom where she belonged. But in all honestly at that exact moment she couldn't care less. Instead she looked at him and took a deep sigh of relief.

"Of course you could never hurt me…"

She softly said.

That's when his eye opened and stared at her.

Angel smiled.

What she saw here was someone who loved her, someone who was perfect in nearly every shape way and form. Her nightmare was wrong, this man could never harm her.

"Morning…"

He softly said smiling up at her.

Angel smiled back before holding out her hand and looking at her beautiful ring.

"I think it's a beautiful morning…"

Stayne reached up and gently touched her face.

"You're beautiful…"

Blushing, Angel looked at him and tried her hardest to block those ugly thoughts of the dream,

"Stayne…"

"Yes love."

Angel smiled before reaching over and pressing her hand on his stomach.

"Make love to me."

Stayne raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Now."

Angel nodded.

"I need to be at your father's hall within the hour…"

Angel's hand slowly moved up to his chest.

"Then you better hurry."

Stayne laughed before sitting up more in bed, his hair falling in his face.

"You're parents…"

"We'll deal with them later…come on."

She rubbed his chest and smiled at him before using her free hand to slowly drop the straps to her slip, smoothly they fell off her snow white skin.

"What if we get caught?"

"Stayne, don't married couples make love whenever they want to?"

"But we're not married yet."

"We're engaged and in my eyes that's close enough…"

Stayne tilted his head back and laughed, a beautiful sound to her ears before he moved forward, gently holding her face as his pale lips went against hers.

Closing her eyes, Angel let herself go. She needed an escape from that horrible dream, she needed to prove to herself that Stayne wasn't like this and to wash away any memory she ever had of this. Feeling him gently lay her back against the pillows, she took a deep breath and enjoyed every kiss he gave her soft skin.

Raising her slip slightly, he laid in-between her legs before she took his hand and placed it on her breast. Stayne smiled and leaned over kissing her neck before reaching down and working himself out of his slacks.

"Stayne?"

Stayne looked up, his face slightly flushed.

"Yes love?"

"What makes it do that?"

Stayne seemed puzzled for a second before Angel's eyes drifted down, right away Styane's embarrassed eyes put two and two together, looking away for a second he chuckled.

"Well, I guess you."

"Me?"

Styane nodded.

"I guess so…"

"Silly isn't it…I overheard my sister saying it was those things."

Angel pointed making Stayne blush even more before laughing again.

"She did, did she?"

"Yes, she said that they make things that make a man mad…that's when they always want to make love to women."

Styane gently laughed a bit more before shaking his head.

"You're sister is mad."

Angel smiled.

"I guess she is…"

Stayne leaned over again, his lips softly going against hers before she heard him work himself out, feeling him against her she clutched onto his back and allowed him to lift the rest of her skirt up. Relaxing, as she now learnt she had to do she decided instead of looking up she wanted to look at him.

Stayne took a second, adjusting himself before she braced herself and felt him enter her. Taking a second she let her body relax before Stayne looked at her as he always did.

"All you all right love?"

Angel smiled cupping his face.

"Of course I am."

Stayne nuzzled her face, his hair sweeping against her skin before Angel placed her hands on both side of his face and stared deeply into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I want to look at you…"

Stayne smiled before dully thrusting inside of her. Laying back against the pillows Angel began to feel herself slowly escape, her eyes rolling back in her head she felt her back arch before lighting moaning.

This was what Heaven was like…

Then, the sound of door slamming open filled the air. Angel froze, her heart leaping into her chest as Stayne and her looked to the side where her parents and sister stood in the open doorway. Angel blinked for a second, her eyes wide and looking straight into her parent's stunned and shocked faces.

Stayne laid on top of her frozen as well.

Gina smiled before folding her arms.

"See I told you she was in here."

Angel blinked again, and looked at her parents shocked and disappointed faces.


	7. Be gone

"Mirana!"

Angel froze, for a split second time honestly stood still. Laying underneath Stayne, her small framed body pinned against his and sinking against the soft silk sheets, her eyes budged out and her hands clutched onto Styane's shoulders even tighter. In the doorway was her parents and sister, they had walked in and seen everything.

"Get off my daughter you monster!"

Angel's father roared drawing his sword. Quickly Stayne pulled himself out of Angel and the sense of fading and emptiness flowed through her. Gathering up the sheets, she covered herself as Stayne quickly rolled over and grabbed his slacks and tights, hurrying to pull them on. Angel sat up, her hair falling in her face.

"Father no!"

Angel had never seen her father angry before, his face was flushed and he stepped closer with his sword drawn and his eyes completely outraged.

"Filthy! How dare you do this?!"

Angel sat up, wearing her sheets around her as she slid off the bed trying to explain.

"Father it isn't like that, please let me explain!"

"Sixteen! Your just a child!"

"Father, Stayne proposed to me last night!"

Angel saw her mother clutching her mouth and shaking her head. Nothing but utter disappointment in her eyes. Feeling ashamed, Angel took a step closer, tears building up. Her father glared at her before Stayne stood up on the other side of the bed, only his slacks on and his sweeping hair fallen in his face.

"Your majesty, please…"

"SILENCE!"

Angel jumped and saw the amusement in Gina's eyes as she stood beside mother. Angel's father took a step closer, his sword still pointed at Stayne.

"I welcome you into my kingdom, I put my trust into you! I knew how you felt about my daughter…I've known the moment you came here, but to disrespect me and take advantage of a child!"

"Father please! I love him!"

Her father's eyes went to Angel, pity and danger mixed before Gina saw Stayne slowly making his way around the bed, trying to join Angel's side. Right away a grin appeared on her lips.

"Father he has a knife!"

It all happened within a second.

Angel's father spun around, his sword plunging right into Stayne's side. Angel screamed as did her mother before watching the stunned expression in Stayne's eye as he slowly dropped to his knees. Yanking the sword out, blood dripping on the white carpet, Angel's father watched as Stayne clutched his hands against his bleeding wound.

"NO!"

Angel screamed falling down beside Stayne, she saw that her father's sword wasn't completely covered in blood which meant he hadn't wounded Stayne too badly. Looking at Stayne's pale hands laced together against the cut, ozzing blood dribbled against his fingers. Angel felt everything spinning, grabbing onto his arm she looked up at her father's stunned expression.

"HE DIDN'T HAVE A KNIFE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Her father's mouth twitched for a moment before his eyes glared down at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

Angel slid her hands over Stayne's to keep pressure on the wound, tears rolling down her face. Right away Angel's mother came running over, joining her father's side.

"ENOUGH!"

Her father shrugged her off before reaching down and ripping Stayne's eyepatch off and throwing it to the ground.

"Leave my kingdom, you're never welcome here again as long as I live."

Turning, he walked out, throwing his bloody sword to the side. Giggling, Gina watched as Angel's mother stared down, shocked and helpless.

"Mirana, please…"

Angel began to cry harder, holding Stayne.

"Please mother, please make father understand!"

Her mother just stood there, just staring down without any words.

"Angel…please…"

Before she could say anything Gina was by her side, smiling and looking down at Angel and Stayne.

"Come on mother, you seem upset…don't worry I'll make sure the guards take him away."

Almost in a trance, Gina took her mother's arm and lead her away. Alone now in the room, Angel's place and scared face looked towards Stayne and then down at the bleeding wound. Sniffling, and pushing her hair out of her face she tried to lift his hands.

"Let me see…"

Stayne tilted his head back, closing his eyes while sweat rolled down his face. Taking a deep breath he lifted his hands and allowed Angel to look. The wound wasn't deep, but kept trickling blood against his pale skinny side. Looking at him, she sniffled in tears again.

"I need to help you…"

Stayne shook his head.

"I'm fine, I just need to stitch it up…"

"No, your bleeding and hurt and…"

"I've seen worse, don't worry…go to your father."

"Why?!"

"He'll forgive you…I'll leave right away."

"NO!"

"Mirana, listen to me…losing everything including your family isn't worth this. Go now, your father was right."

"No he wasn't! I love you!"

"Angel, I disrespected him and went behind his back. Please…"

"No, I'm not letting you leave. I'm sure he'll understand…"

Stayne shook his head again, trying to struggle with the pain.

"No, just let me go…I've caused enough trouble."

"I thought my father told you to leave."

Stayne and Angel turned and saw Gina standing in the doorway with three armed guards. A sly smile spread across her ugly face. Right away Angel's face crumpled.

"Damn you Iracebeth!"

Angel hissed. Right away Gina threw her head back laughing completely amused.

"My, I never knew such a pretty thing could act so ugly."

Turning back to Stayne, Angel kissed his sweaty forehead before holding him tight.

"We're leaving."

Gina took a step closer into the room, the guards ready to move at any second.

"Well, well, well…leaving everything mother and father have built for us are a scared used up solider. How interesting…"

"Tell mother and father I'm sorry, but they can't make me chose between the kingdom and the man I love. We'll be living in the forest…"

"The forest!"

Gina began to laugh again.

"You really are a silly girl, thank God I'll rule the kingdom. You're nothing but a fool!"

Angel looked back at Stayne before thunder sounded in the distance.

_**Later…**_

It was pouring when they left. Angel had brought a small bag of her belongings including her beautiful snow globe. Before leaving she left a letter for her parents begging their forgiveness. That she was sorry, but couldn't let them make her leave the man who she honestly loved and would die for. Wishing them the best, she lied and told them that she was sure Gina and Philip would do a fine job helping them rule the kingdom. With a heavy heart, she left everything she knew her entire life.

Mounting Winter, she helped Stayne on as the rain drenched them. Putting up the hood on her dark velvet coat, she shivered and slipped on Stayne's coat as well. Struggling she tied their bags to the horse before looking over her shoulder at the kingdom.

Up on one of the balcony's she saw Gina and her parents watching.

Struggling not to cry, she felt tears mix in with the rain. Turning, she got onto the horse before holding onto Stayne, his hair was dripping wet and plastered against his skull like hers.

"Are you all right love?"

She asked, pressing her hand against where her father had stabbed him. Before leaving, she had quickly cleaned the wound and bandaged it in the stables. Stayne winced at the touch and Angel knew the wound was tender and once they found shelter she would stitch it up.

"Mirana, please go back inside…this isn't worth it."

Not wanting to turn back, Mirana made sure her hood was on snug and wrapped her arms around Stayne before gently kicking Winter's sides.

"I love you Stayne, your all the family I have left now."

Lighting flashed in the sky as the cold rain continued to pour down on them.

_**Later that night…**_

They had found the tree house Stayne had lived in. Putting Winter under the dry shelter of the large tree, Angel helped carry the bags before letting Stayne put his arm around her for support as they struggled to climb up the old ladder.

Once up, Angel found the lantern and lit it. The rain sounded like stones above them. Her clothes soaking wet, she began to take them off before she was finally only in her slip. Stayne meanwhile had collapsed on his old dusty bed. Shaking her wet hair, Angel walked over bringing the lantern before unbuttoning his shirt.

Stayne closed his eyes almost in pain as he laid back.

"No…"

"I need to clean your wound and stitch it up, lay still…"

"No, you're cold…put on some dry clothes please…"

Angel ignored him, instead she opened his shirt, his chest glimmering and smooth by the rainwater that had soaked through his shirt and saw the bleeding bandages. Turning towards her back she took out her needlework and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Take my hand Stayne, squeeze…"

Stayne's eye fluttered open before she took the bloody bandages off and began to go to work. The second she began to stitch Stayne took a deep breath and his grip tightened on Angel's before relaxing. Looking down at him, he let go and finally nodded.

"Finish it."

Angel did and wanted to cry after seeing him in so much pain. Afterwards, she slowly undressed him and hung up his dripping wet clothes with hers and slid him underneath the warm sheets. Drying her hair, she kept the lantern beside him while she unpacked their things, trying not to let him see her hands shaking.

The last thing she took out was her snow globe. Thinking of her parents, she closed her eyes before turning the key and setting it beside the bed. The beautiful tune slowly began to drift out of it making her shiver. Looking at their things, she saw she had taken his eye patches as well. The tree house was so small, but it was his and they were safe.

Thunder sounded even louder around them. Sighing, she went to the bed and climbed underneath the sheets with him.

Moving close, she opened her arms and had his naked body snuggle in closer against her. Listening to the snow globe, she watched as the lantern slowly flickered out.

Thunder sounded again.

"Does it hurt?"

Stayne shook his head, drifting in and out of sleep.

"No, I'm fine darling…are you cold?"

Angel nuzzled against him.

"No…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It's their fault for not knowing how much I love you…"

"Angel, you're a princess…you should go home tomorrow, they love you and will forgive you."

Shaking her head, she kissed his temple where his scars ended.

"No…I love you and I won't leave you. Besides…we're getting married remember?"

Stayne opened his eye and tried his hardest to smile before nodding and eyeing her sparking ring.

"I…just want to know your safe…maybe that nightmare was right."

"Nightmare?"

"I had it last night…I woke up for a little bit but you were fast asleep."

"What was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Stayne…"

He looked at her as the light became more dim.

"I hurt you in the dream…I did horrible things to you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Angel promise me something…you will go home tomorrow and forget about me. You don't belong here."

Angel shook her head.

"I belong wherever you are."

Sighing, Stayne tried to say nothing word before hissing in pain. Angel held him tighter as thunder sounded again. Softly kissing his hair she stared up at the wooden ceiling.

"Shhhh, just sleep."

They laid together listening to the music and thunder before finally right before he fell asleep Stayne wondered about his dream as was Angel.

Stayne laid there wide awake and wondered…

Why had he raped Angel?

And who was Alice?


	8. A new life

Angel awoke the next morning to the sound of birds.

Her eyes fluttering open, it took her a second to adjust to where exactly she was. The lights and smells were so different than her large bedroom in the castle. Taking a second she blinked and saw golden sunlight pouring in through the wooden walls of the tree house. The fresh crisp smells of leather, spices, and fresh rain water filled the room as she watched tiny sparking pieces of dust float around.

Yawning softly, she turned over and saw Stayne lying right beside her. Bare-chested with his long beautiful black hair hiding most of his face, Angel shifted and lightly brushed some away to look at his poor scared pale face. Watching his chest slowly rise and fall as he breathed she couldn't help but smile.

He was perfect.

Lifting the sheet of their small bed that was make shifted out of feathers and wound up twisted twigs, she saw the bandages hadn't bleed through which was a good sign. She knew the second he woke up she would want to change it and keep it clean. That's when she thought of what happened last night, shutting her eyes it all slowly replayed in her head like some terrible nightmare.

She had been banished from the kingdom and her parents.

She just didn't understand, she knew what she had done was wrong but she couldn't honestly understand why they had been so angry with the two of them. Looking down at her ring it took everything inside of her not to cry in fear of waking Stayne. They were in love, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him…what did it matter?

She knew her horrible sister had turned them against the two of them and she had been given a simple choice. Let Stayne leave and never see him again or go with him.

She picked Stayne.

Feeling horrible for turning her back against the kingdom, she prayed her parents would find it somewhere in their hearts to forgive her and mostly Stayne.

They couldn't help it…they were in love.

Sitting up in their tiny bed she rubbed her pale face and looked over at her snow globe.

This was her home now…

_**One month later…**_

Stayne was busy chopping wood down below while Angel hiked her way up the hill beside Winter with a basket of freshly picked berries she had gotten on her morning walk. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze was dancing through the air.

Finding the tree house and Stayne below gathering wood Angel couldn't help but smile. Turning. Stayne stood there shirtless, his hair in his face.

"Morning."

He said with a smile.

Angel smiled back before walking over, a beautiful dew of shimmering sweat had formed on his bare chest and Angel placed her hand on his muscular and now slightly tanned arm. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his jaw line before smiling.

The two had been living out here for nearly a month now, and just as Angel expected…nobody from the kingdom had come looking for her.

This was her home now and Stayne was her family.

They had made do with what they had. Stayne's vast knowledge of the forest of course helped them and within a few days after his wound had begun to heal he made the tree house stronger by extra branches and heavy pine. He stocked the stone and even hunted for them. The entire time Angel watched and learned, even down to such simple things as where the North star was whenever you got lost.

Nearly every day they would wake early, fish or hunt and stock up while enjoying each other's company. Most evenings Angel and him would lay under the stars and she would listen to him read from what seemed to be from thousands upon thousands of books. Angel knitted in her spare time and taught Stayne about different herbs and spices that grew around their new home. The two spent every waking moment together, mostly keeping busy in the morning and by evening sitting together watching the sun set as the snow globe continued to play it's soothing tune.

Angel missed her home and her parents and believed her horrible sister was now a married woman. With a heavy heart each night she prayed that no matter what, somehow her parents would find it in themselves to forgive her and see how much she truly loved Stayne.

He comforted her whenever he saw her sitting by the ponds thinking with a sad distant look on her face. He no longer argued into trying to make her return to the kingdom…it was no longer her home.

They made love nearly every night, tossing and turning in the tangled up sheets of their bed. Angel would always leave Stayne breathless and completely drained as she smiled and playfully tickled his stomach as they laid together. For comfort most nights Angel would cling to him, listening to his heartbeat and feeling safe and protected.

One early morning Angel was washing up in the pond while Stayne was around riding Winter. As she bathed she enjoyed the warm sunlight shinning down on her as she splashed the water against her pale and lovely skin. Humming the tune from her snow globe she looked down at herself and sighed.

Blood.

She had 'become' a woman long before, and the constant bleeding every month of beginning to unnerve her. She understood years ago after asking her mother that the blood and pain inside her was just part of growing up, but living out in the forest it was beginning to anger her. Sighing even louder she knew she would have to wash up and take care of herself. It was a private thing that she didn't even talk to Stayne about. She knew he was curious of course during those three to four days where she wouldn't want to make love and just sleep off the dull aching inside of her. Standing, she brushed her hair behind her ear before she heard his voice.

"You're bleeding!"

Angel snapped her head up and saw Stayne on the shore, Winter a few feet away grazing at the tall grass. Stayne's drawn expression looked completely terrified as he stood there watching her as tiny clouds of swirling blood floated around her.

Stayne began to walk fully dressed into the water, his boots splashing against the water when Angel held her hand out and quickly shook her head.

"No it's okay!"

Stayne stopped puzzled while Angel sighed, embarrassed as she covered her breasts and sat down deeper in the water.

"It's nothing…"

Stayne took a step further into the water, it splashing around his ankles.

"But your bleeding…"

"No, it's fine…just go back to the tree house."

Stayne looked at her with nervous eyes.

"You could be hurt, let me see."

"Stayne I'm fine, please go!"

Stayne's one eye twitched for a moment before he slowly nodded and turned around climbing the small slope of the shore. Taking Winter, he looked back one last time before heading back. Kneeling in the water Angel looked down at herself and cringed.

She hated being a woman.

_**Later…**_

Angel and Stayne laid together in bed. It was mid-afternoon and both were just relaxing watching the day go by. Angel was now dressed in one of her many sundresses she brought with her that she washed every week in the pond. They weren't as well kept nor as fancy as what she was used to, but she no longer cared about looks or manners. Her beautiful white hair was tied back in braids.

Stayne had his hand on Angel's lower abdomen and was slowly rubbing it. Angel laid back against the soft feather filled pillows and felt relaxed. Somehow this was helping the dreadful cramps that had just started an hour ago.

When she returned to the tree house Stayne took her by the shoulders and asked in a scared voice if she was hurt. Instead Angel told him simply that this happened to girls when they became a woman. Quickly Stayne understood what she was talking about and looked uncomfortable before shaking his head.

"You shouldn't be out here, this isn't a place for someone like you to live…"

She pressed her fingers against his lips and smiled.

"Stayne, for the first time in my entire life I'm free. I can do whatever I please without having to pretend. I loved my parents and my home but it's changing…I'm with you and I've said more than once that this is where I want to be…"

"But you're a princess."

"No, I'm just a young woman who's choosing her path, nothing more."

Stayne sighed but gently kissed her cheek before cupping her hands.

"Anything I can do?"

So they made tea and laid together in bed just drifting in and out of sleep. Finally Angel looked over at Stayne as he laid beside her, his beautiful black hair falling on the pillow and smiled.

"I love you."

She said, and before he could reply she kissed him.

_**Two months later…**_

Fireflies flew in the air around them.

Angel sat in the sundress she had just finished making. Taking her white and blue dresses she had torn she sewed them together and it surprisingly looked beautiful on her. Stockings on, which she hadn't worn since she came to the forest, she made sure her hair was brushed and fell softly against her shoulders.

Stayne sat beside her watching the sunset, dusk was settling in as the sky grew darker around them. A warm breeze blew by them and his hand slowly slipped into hers.

Looking down Angel smiled before nuzzling against his shoulder.

"I want to marry you right now…no proper wedding, no guests, just us."

Stayne raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Of course."

Stayne took her hand and stared at her ring before smiling. Kissing her fingers he looked out at the setting sun again.

"So, how do we do it?"

Angel sighed sitting beside him, she had never felt so happy before in her entire life.

"I guess I tell you that I'll love you, and stay with you no matter what…till death."

Stayne smiled.

"I guess I'll tell you that I'll love and protect you no matter what…till death."

Angel giggled before Stayne brought her in close and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much…"

"Thank you…"

Stayne smiled looking down at her.

"For what?"

Angel looked at him.

"For loving me…"

Stayne tilted his head and softly kissed her before thunder sounded in the distance.

_**That night…**_

Rain poured down on their tiny tree house as lighting flashed in the distance. Inside, the small cast iron stove headed the inside as flicking candles casted dim light.

Angel laid underneath Stayne as the two passionately kissed each other. Hiking himself up, Stayne used his hand and snapped down his slacks. Quickly he pulled himself out of them and undid his belt. Moving his skinny legs they slid down as Angel licked her lips and opened her thighs.

Stayne's hair fell in his face as he reached down for a moment and took his throbbing erection and took a second to adjust himself before laying in-between her legs.

"It's our wedding night…"

Angel thought to herself as he pressed his body weight against her, squishing her breasts. Using his hand, he guided himself and slowly pushed himself in. Stiffing, Angel gasped for a moment before he slid completely in. Stayne's face became flushed as he took a moment and then stared down at her. Giving her a small thrust, Angel pressed down into their bed and moaned.

"Stayne…"

She said in a breathless voice. Stayne amused gave another playfully thrust and leaned down before nipping at her bare shoulder. Angel squirmed underneath him before Stayne began to move, making her hips rock as he started a good rhythm. Their tiny bed creaked as Stayne spread her legs even wider with his own and drove himself in. Angel laid there holding onto his arched shoulders before thunder sounded even louder outside.

"Stayne…keep going…keep going."

She said in a shaken voice. Stayne held onto her tighter and kept thrusting away before Angel let go of one of his shoulders and reached down and felt the things that were slapping against her inner thighs. Slighting touching one, Stayne snapped his eyes shut and moaned. Angel laid down feeling him move inside of her before Stayne began to slow, his thrusts more drawn out and slow.

"Don't stop, please!"

She begged, sweat pouring down her face. Stayne took a second, his eyes still snapped close before lowering his head.

"I…can't…finish, it h-hurts…"

He said trying to catch his breath. Angel watched him as he gritted his teeth and continued. Angel took one of his hands, hoping it would help and brought it over to one of her breasts placing it there. Stayne squeezed but kept going at it with the same constant pace.

The tree house grew silent besides the creaking of the bed and Stayne's pants as he struggled to slow. The thrusts began to dully hurt but Angel enjoyed the pain. Laying there she stared up at the ceiling before Stayne took his hands and pressed her arms down with all his might.

"Lay still, I'm gonna f-finish…"

He struggled to say again before lowering his head. One long thrust, he took a moment before crying out. Right away warmth filled Angel before pouring out. It felt sticky and strange as Stayne dully thrusted twice more before completely finishing. Collapsing on top of her, Stayne gasped for breath as Angel laid there completely stunned.

It was the strangest yet most intense love making yet.

Laying there, feeling warmth drip down against her thighs, Angel softly stroked Stayne's hair as he laid there drained of all energy. Laying like that for a while Angel couldn't help but smile as he listened to him breath.

"This was her husband…"

She thought before continuing to stroke his hair.

Unaware to her or Stayne, they had just made a child.


	9. Rain

_**Two months later…**_

It wouldn't stop raining.

Most of the deeper parts of the forest had now become flooded and day after day the gray overcast skies of Underworld poured down on them. Thunder sounded nearly every hour, and the lighting was beginning to make them nervous sitting up in their tiny little home of a tree.

Angel and Stayne spent most evenings watching the rain side by side under the shelter of their roof. Their legs dangling down they would watch the strong winds blow against the trees and animals hurried away as the rain became heavier.

Their time together had been peaceful. Angel now more her sparking ring with pride and knew never to bring up the topic of ever trading it in at the villages ever again after seeing the utter look of embarrassment and pain in Stayne's eyes when she said so. They weren't starving and Stayne promised that anything she needed he would find a way to get, he understood their life here in the forest was nothing a princess deserved but the simple fact was…Angel was happy.

She often thought of home and understood from wandering animals that her parents were building a smaller castle to live in so her sister and Philip could begin a family soon. Hearing this Angel sighed. That castle was her father's kingdom, not Philip's. She understood they would become king and queen one day and have full power, but she didn't understand why her parents were forced to live away. She knew if she was in her sister's shoes she wouldn't ever dream of sending her parents away to live in another castle.

But then again, she wasn't.

She was here with the man she planned on spending the rest of her life with.

She knew it was better not to hear much from home, thinking of her old friends and family made her look back on the past with regret. What she wanted now was to look forward to the future.

During the day, rain or shine they would go about their regular tasks. Stayne would chop wood, fish, and always set aside one hour of the day to practice sword play with Angel even though she didn't see the point.

"There may be a time I wouldn't be here to protect you, it never hurts to learn."

Angel knew he was right, but seemed so much more interested in reading, in fact every night after the two would make love they would lay in each other's arms and read the hundreds of books Stayne had piled around.

They would swim, ride Winter, and simply just enjoy each other's company and laugh. Angel never heard such a happier laugh than Stayne's laugh. Usually he was well mannered and always seemed painfully shy even still with her. Once or twice since they came to the forest together she witnessed his true laugh and fell in love with him even more.

The first time was when they were horsing around in one of the lakes in which while walking out Angel fell backwards into a pile of mud. Stayne swam over but couldn't even help her up the right way as he bent over shaking from laughing so hard. Turning away he covered his mouth and held his side as Angel watched him as if he was mad. Finally he dropped himself beside her in the mud and threw his head back and laughed until he cried.

Watching him, Angel couldn't help but laugh either. Throwing a handful of mud at his chest he laughed and threw some back. By the time dusk had fallen both were covered head to toe in mud and their stomach's hurt from laughing so hard.

Today it was raining again. Angel's snow globe was sitting by the small fire they set on the stove and played the same comforting tune they had now grown to love more than anything in their home.

Stayne sat in a chair while Angel trimmed his hair, softly humming to herself.

"I should just cut it all off, it has become a bother."

Angel looked at him and smiled before tugging his rich black hair.

"You wouldn't even dare, I love your hair."

Stayne smirked.

"Well in that case, I'll grow it so long we'll make ropes out it and climb up it in case our ladder breaks."

Angel smiled.

"Climbing up hair, what a foolish idea."

Leaning down she softly kissed his ear before turning to his hair. Stayne stared down at his boots before looking around their small yet cozy little home high above in the trees. Outside the sound of rain hit their makeshift roof and echoed.

"Winter is coming soon, we'll have to reinforce the walls and roof, stock up on plenty of firewood."

"Winter, it isn't some time away. My Ilosovic, you sure enjoy to worry."

"I worry for you, after all you are my wife."

Angel smiled and thought of how nice it would be if Stayne had a wedding band. She wondered what she would bring to the villages next time they rode through that she could get someone to make something small and simple for him. She found it unfair she got to wear something so beautiful while he wore nothing.

Angel nuzzled against Stayne's arm when suddenly a horrible feeling filled her stomach. Acid bubbling in her throat, Angel felt the room spin slightly as she turned and stuck her head out into the pouring rain. Right away Stayne's arm was there for balance as vomit came rushing out and down below. Gagging, Angel arched her back as more came spitting out of her mouth. For a brief second she dry heaved and then slowly listened to her breathing before completely stopping. Her head pounding she spit again trying to get that horrible taste out of her mouth. Stayne held her back under the shelter of their home and right away grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Are you all right? Are you ill?"

He stared at her with a worried eye as Angel took a moment to collect herself. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Stayne quickly used his own to wipe against her lips before drawing her close. Angel's stomach groaned before she felt where the rainwater had touched her hair.

"I don't know what came over me…"

Stayne gently rubbed her back before taking her to bed.

The next morning it was exactly the same.

The moment she woke the spins returned and Stayne quickly grabbed an old tin bucket they used as she hunched over the bed and vomited with all her might. Styane sat beside her worried as he held her hair. Once it was over he forced her to play back down as he put on some tea and grabbed a washcloth to rub over her body.

Yet she didn't have a fever.

That night as hungry as she was, she could barley even smell her food without being sick. Laying in bed, she fanned herself complaining it was far too hot while Stayne paced back and forth.

He was worried it was serious.

Finally enough was enough, one early morning Stayne returned with Winter after collecting them some food when he saw Angel hunched over throwing up beside the tree that held that home. His brow wrinkling, he quickly got off the horse and rushed over to her.

Angel's eyes looked exhausted.

"It won't stop, every morning…I…"

She turned her head and began to throw again, her back arching as she did so. Watching her, Stayne felt completely helpless before waiting until she finished. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her and began to carry her to Winter.

"What are you doing?"

Angel asked, slightly taken off guard.

Stayne climbed up the horse with Angel and held her close.

"You're my wife and enough is enough…your sick and we're going into the towns."

"The towns…"

"We're going to find out what's wrong with you, this isn't right…you're in pain."

"Stayne I…"

She began to say something when he stared down at her, his eye terrified.

"If…anything e-e-ver h-happened to you…"

His words broke apart before he took a deep breath and held her close. No, he wouldn't say it. He would hold onto her as tight as he could and ride into the towns. He didn't care how much it cost or what would happen…he just needed her to be all right.

Angel meanwhile fell asleep, her head nuzzled against his chest.

_**In the towns…**_

Stayne paced back and forth on the porch of the doctor. The town's weren't exactly what one would think as everyone built them up to be. Besides a few cobble stone alleyways and wooden cabins and shacks…it really was just a poor farmer's market where one could buy spices and goods.

There was a doctor though, and Stayne carried Angel in begging for him to help his wife.

The doctor, an older gentlemen right away took her and ordered for her to wait outside.

The rain still wouldn't give up, the sky was dark and overcast.

Stayne paced back and forth, his hands shaking as his hair fell in his face dripping wet.

Finally the door opened and the doctor stepped out, smiling and wiping his hands. Stayne froze in his tracks and looked at him, his face pale and drawn.

"What is it? Is she…"

"With child…coming along in fact. Her illness is perfectly normal for a young woman like herself. As the child grows it shall pass."

Stayne blinked, he hadn't heard right.

"With…"

"Child, you're going to be a father."

Stayne stood there, unable to wrap his mind around what the doctor just told him. His heart pounded in his chest as the doctor grinned.

"She's inside, I gave her something to calm her stomach down. There's many different ways to do so until it passes. The child and her are perfectly healthy."

"Child…"

Stayne whispered before the most honest overwhelming look of love filled his eyes. Stayne smiled and had to say it again out loud.

"Child…she's with child."

The doctor nodded.

"She's fast asleep right now, once she wakes you can take her back home. Just make sure you take good care of her…she's a tiny little thing."

Stayne almost in a trance walked past the doctor and into the tiny cabin. Laying there on the bed was his beautiful bride. The woman he had fallen for the second he saw her. There she was, sleeping just like how many saw her…

An angel.

Stayne walked in, his boots clicking against the wooden floor before he knelt down, his hair still in his face dripping before he brushed it back and stared at her with wonder.

Outside, the clouds began to part and the rain stopped just like magic. The doctor stood outside watching as beautiful sunlight poured out and birds in the distance began to cry.

Stayne slipped one hand into hers and squeezed it before looking at her flat stomach.

Inside there was his child…their child.

Taking her hand, he gently kissed it.

Unknown to him, or anyone that years later the very child who grew inside his wife…would be the same child he wanted and lusted after…and planned on to destroy.


End file.
